Diese Liebe Ist Eine Sünde
by Lenore 2410
Summary: UA. Sasuke y Sakura son hermanos gemelos, su amor es un secreto y están unidos por un pecado imperdonable: incesto. SasuXSaku
1. Verboten

**Advertencia: **Incesto, lenguaje, lemon más adelante

Naruto no me pertenece**  
**

* * *

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

"Soy un enfermo…"

Eso es lo que pensaba Uchiha Sasuke en una noche de otoño mientras se encontraba recostado cómodamente en su cama sin poder dormir.

Uchiha Sasuke era un adolescente de buena salud, muy guapo, con excelentes notas, muchos amigos, demasiadas admiradoras y tenía una familia amorosa. Tenía todo lo que alguien quisiera tener a la edad de 17 años, así que no había nada de lo que se pudiera preocupar en lo absoluto.

"O al menos eso cree la gente" pensó Sasuke con amargura y volteó a su derecha, donde se encontraba otra cama y un bulto acurrucado sobre ella. Lo que se encontraba allí era la causa de su desvelo.

En la otra cama se encontraba Uchiha Sakura, hermana gemela de Sasuke tan solo más joven por dos minutos. Al contrario de su hermano, no tenía muy buena salud y constantemente se enfermaba, pero al igual que su hermano era muy bonita, tenía excelentes notas, muchos amigos y muchos admiradores.

Aquella hermosa e inocente chica era la causa de desvelo de Sasuke. La razón por la que su hermana gemela no permitía que su hermano durmiera era tan prohibida… tan enferma…

Uchiha Sasuke estaba enamorado de Uchiha Sakura, su hermana gemela.

No supo cuando empezó a sentir esa incontrolable atracción hacia su hermana, aunque desde pequeños él siempre la había protegido y siempre se había preocupado demasiado por ella. Incluso, llego a decir que se casaría con ella y Sakura había estado de acuerdo. Sasuke sonrió amargamente al recordar eso… tan solo eran unos niños cuando dijeron eso no tenían ni idea de lo que decían en aquel momento,

Al principio pensó que se trataban de sus hormonas que estaban asimilando que Sakura era hermosa y que su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer y que la hacía completamente tentadora; pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así.

Poco a poco sus sueños solo trataban de ella y él teniendo un sexo apasionado. Después, lo único que plagaba su mente era ella y si ella no estaba a su lado se sentía angustiado. Si uno de sus admiradores se le acercaba, le carcomían los celos… tan solo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**VERBOTEN**

**禁止 ****(Kinshi)**

**Forbidden**

**Prohibido**

Sasuke se despertó sudando y con una erección. Había estado soñando que él le hacía el amor a su hermana de nuevo. Regularizando su respiración decidió tomar una ducha fría, de todas formas pronto sonaría el despertador para que ambos hermanos comenzaran a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Salió 20 minutos después, ya vestido con el uniforme escolar. Sakura no estaba a la vista, así que supuso ya había bajado a desayunar y bajó.

En la cocina se encontraba ya el resto de la familia sentados y desayunando. Sasuke miró los lugares de la mesa y gruñó. El único lugar disponible era junto a Sakura y ese simple hecho hacía su corazón latir rápidamente. El resto de la mesa era ocupado por sus padres y su hermano mayor, Itachi de 19 años que ya asistía a la universidad. Itachi, como sus hermanos, también era muy guapo e inteligente.

"¿Qué tanto hacías Sasuke¿Masturbándote en la ducha?" preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa de burla en cuanto vio entrar a su hermano, haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke

"¡Itachi! No andes diciendo esas cosas en la mesa" regañó su madre, Uchiha Mikoto

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura evitando a toda costa su mirada "Sasuke ni-chan¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Sakura con preocupación y Sasuke gruñó. Detestaba que Sakura lo llamara hermano

"Estoy bien, es solo que ver tu fea cara me puso de mal humor" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura hizo un puchero ofendida

"¡Y yo que me preocupo por ti, baka!" le reclamó Sakura dándole un leve golpe en el brazo

Después de unos minutos, ya todos habían terminado su desayuno. Sasuke y Sakura pronto se marcharon a la escuela e iban caminando lado a lado en silencio.

"Y… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de otoño?" preguntó Sakura sacando conversación

"No" contestó Sasuke. El festival de otoño se realizaba a finales de septiembre en el cual, ponían puestos de comida, juegos y demás. Lo mejor del dicho festival eran los fuegos artificiales que empezaban a la medianoche y era una escena muy romántica para los amantes. La tradición era que en cuanto empezaran los fuegos artificiales, los amantes se besaran.

"Vaya… ¿Sabes? Me han invitado muchos admiradores…" comenzó a decir Sakura y Sasuke escuchó atentamente y apretó el puño "También a ti supongo. Deberías aceptar a alguna de tus admiradoras… tal vez yo haga lo mismo…" Ante esto último Sasuke se detuvo y Sakura lo volteó a ver con preocupación "¿Sucede algo?"

"No… nada" respondió Sasuke y continuó caminando sin mirar a Sakura

"Estoy considerando aceptar la invitación de Neji" Sakura comentó y Sasuke sintió un tirón en el pecho "Espero que no te moleste… tú sabes con eso que son rivales…"

"Claro que me molesta, fraternizas con el enemigo" dijo Sasuke con molestia.

Hyuuga Neji era el peor rival de Sasuke. Competían desde quien era el más popular de la escuela hasta en deportes y calificaciones. Sasuke simplemente lo detestaba y más que nada porque Neji siempre había estado tras Sakura.

"No tiene nada malo" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y rió "Me gusta tu complejo de hermano sobre protector" Sasuke se sonrojó levemente

"Ahora que lo dices…" Sasuke dijo rápidamente para ocultar su sonrojo de Sakura "Tal vez acepte la invitación de Tayuya…"

"¿¡Qué!?" Sakura exclamó parándose de golpe.

"Funcionó" pensó Sasuke sonriendo internamente. Tayuya era la peor enemiga de Sakura y esta siempre coqueteaba con Sasuke tratando de llamar su atención, pero nunca había funcionado "¿Celosa?"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Sakura recuperando la compostura "¡Es solo que no quiero que te lastime! Y además… ¿por qué habría de celarte?" dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo. Después de unos momentos dijo "Bueno apurémonos para ir a la escuela…"

Sakura le tomó el brazo a Sasuke y este inmediatamente sintió una electricidad correr por su brazo y de inmediato la soltó de forma brusca haciendo a Sakura retroceder "¿Oni-chan?" Al oír como Sakura lo había llamado frunció el entrecejo conteniendo su frustración "¿Sasuke estás bien?"

Sasuke salió de su trance y respondió "Sí, es solo que tu horrenda frentezota me distrajo" Antes esto Sakura se puso roja y en cuanto iba a responderle a Sasuke, este continuó con su camino tratando de ignorar a su hermana.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se encontraba con su mejor amiga Ino lonchando en el techo de la escuela. Ino era una rubia de ojos azules y era muy bonita. Era muy alegre y no sabía controlar su boca la mayoría de las veces

"¿Dices que Sasuke ha estado muy frío contigo?" preguntó Ino en cuanto Sakura terminó de relatarle lo sucedido antes de venir a la escuela

"Sí¿Por qué crees que sea?"

"Mmm… pues… puede ser que tenga novia y no quiere que sepas" propuso Ino

"No creo, nunca me ha ocultado esas cosas" respondió Sakura mordiéndose el labio

"Pues en verdad no sé porque te preocupa tanto, tú lo conoces y sabes que él es así" dijo Ino levantándose

"Pero…" comenzó Sakura

"Mira, Sakura tal vez es solo que tienes complejo de hermano mayor" interrumpió Ino sacudiéndose la falda "Sé que Sasuke es extremadamente sexy, pero eres su hermana y no puedes tener esos complejos"

"¡I-Ino¡No digas esas cosas!" dijo Sakura sonrojándose levemente

"¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?" se burló Ino y Sakura la golpeó levemente en el brazo "¡Ay! Esta bien, esta bien ya me callo"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahh Sakura-chan se veía hermosa esta mañana" dijo Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke y fan de Sakura. Era un rubio de ojos azules extremadamente ruidoso e hiperactivo

"Dobe, te lo advierto" amenazó Sasuke con una mirada asesina. Se encontraban en Educación Física y las chicas se encontraban dando vueltas a la cancha mientras que los chicos estaban sentados observando.

"Oh vamos teme, no seas tan protector" dijo Naruto "No es mi culpa que tu hermana sea tan sexy, me pregunto porque siendo gemelos saliste taaaan horrible"

"Dobe, una palabra más y te mato" volvió a amenazar Sasuke con un gruñido. Sasuke odiaba Educación Física por esa razón, porque todos se le quedaban viendo a Sakura. Observaban como su playera se le pegaba a su pecho y como ese short enseñaba casi todas sus atractivas piernas.

"Uchiha, no me digas que tienes complejo de hermana" dijo una voz burlona atrás de Sasuke. Este volteó y vio a su peor enemigo, Hyuuga Neji, viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona. Neji era un muchacho guapo de cabello marrón y ojos aperlados.

"¿Qué quieres Hyuuga?" dijo Sasuke mirándolo con furia, no estaba de humor para aguantarlo en esos momentos

"Nada Uchiha, solo comentábamos lo bien que se ve tu hermana" respondió Neji burlonamente "Y estoy de acuerdo con Uzumaki, no puedo creer que alguien tan bella sea tu gemela"

"Vete a la mierda Hyuuga" respondió Sasuke dándole la espalda y apretando sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme de deportes

"Uy¿Qué paso con esos modales?" dijo Neji. Sasuke lo ignoro y comenzó a irse no sin antes mirar a Sakura de reojo, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Neji "¿Qué Uchiha, tienes las mismas ganas de cogerte a Sakura como nosotros?"

Un segundo después, el puño de Sasuke se había estrellado contra la mejilla de Neji tirándolo al suelo y Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa levantándolo "¡No te atrevas a decir esas cosas de Sakura, y si le pones un solo dedo encima juro que te mato!"

"Oye Sakura, creo que tu hermano y Hyuuga Neji se están peleando" dijo Ino mientras descansaban del otro lado de la cancha

Sakura rápidamente levantó la mirada y vio como Sasuke volvía a golpear a Neji en la mejilla. Sakura se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia su hermano.

"¡Sasuke-teme ya fue suficiente!" dijo Naruto pero Sasuke lo ignoro

"¡Sasuke!" gritó Sakura distrayendo a Sasuke y Neji aprovecho para golpearlo también en la mejilla tirándolo al piso.

En cuanto Sakura llegó, Sasuke rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a irse ignorando a su hermana. Neji aprovechó y estaba por soltarle otro golpe a Sasuke estando de espaldas

"¡No!" gritó de nuevo Sakura interponiéndose y recibiendo el golpe haciéndola caer. Sasuke volteó rápidamente para ver a su hermana tirada en el piso casi inconsciente

"¡Sakura!" Sasuke rápidamente la levantó del piso cargándola en su regazo

"Y-yo… y-yo no quise…" comenzó a decir Neji, pero se calló en cuanto Sasuke lo miró con su Sharingan activado, el cual lo intimidó

"Pagarás por esto" amenazó Sasuke. Toda la clase estaba observando en silencio la escena

"Sa… su… ke…" murmuró Sakura y Sasuke sonrió levemente

"Todo esta bien, te llevaré a la enfermería" dijo Sasuke comenzando a irse a la enfermería bajo la mirada de toda la clase "Baka, eres demasiado sensible a cualquier impacto no debiste hacer eso"

"Mi… cuerpo… se… movió… solo, baka…" respondió Sakura finalmente quedando inconsciente. Sasuke sonrió discretamente.

Una vez en la enfermería, Sasuke recostó a Sakura en una de las camas y se sentó a su lado esperando a que llegara la enfermera, quien estaba en su hora de comida en ese instante.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente e inconscientemente comenzó a acercar su cara a la de Sakura, pero se detuvo a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros "Sakura…" murmuró "Perdóname por hacer algo tan prohibido… perdóname, pero ya no puedo detenerlo más…"

La besó y de inmediato se hizo adicto a sus labios, pero justo en ese instante Sakura abrió los ojos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me gusta el incesto, espero que no ofenda a nadie.


	2. Beichte

**DAS LIEBE IST DIE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**B****EICHTE**

**白状 ****(Hakuj****ō)**

**Confession**

**Confesión**

Sakura observó a su hermano besarla en los labios y parecía que no iba a moverse pronto, por lo que ella de inmediato lo quitó de encima "¿Oni…chan?"

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo miró a su hermana sin emoción alguna. Durante varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sasuke se levantó de la cama y comenzó a irse

"Sasuke oni…" comenzó a decir Sakura pero Sasuke, a una velocidad impresionante, se había puesto encima de ella obligándola a recostarse de nuevo en la cama

"Odio que me llames hermano" murmuró Sasuke a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara de Sakura "No me digas así"

"P-pero… no entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo" dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas y al ver esto, Sasuke se quitó de inmediato

"Perdón, no quise asustarte" se disculpó Sasuke y estaba por irse de nuevo, pero Sakura lo tomó del brazo

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Sakura en un murmullo "Y no solo eso… desde hace varios meses tu actitud ha cambiado. Me gritas, me regañas por todo, me ignoras…"

"En verdad… que eres muy tonta" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa amarga "¿Acaso no es demasiado obvio? Creo que hasta Itachi ya sospecha algo…" 

"¡Pues claro que no es obvio, si no, no te estaría preguntando!" exclamó Sakura y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le quitó las lágrimas; después se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó

Sakura estaba inmóvil mientras sentía como Sasuke movía sus labios contra los de ella. Pronto Sasuke se separó para volver a besarla y esta vez, Sakura se dejó llevar y le correspondió el beso, por lo que Sasuke lo profundizó acostándose sobre ella de nuevo. Minutos después, se separaron debido a la falta de aire

"Te amo Sakura" murmuró Sasuke "Desde que éramos niños eres a la única que he visto… no hay nadie más que tú, llevó años y años suprimiendo este sentimiento pero… ya no puedo…"

"E-es… e-esto es una broma… ¿verdad?" preguntó Sakura "Porque si lo es, es una broma muy mala…"

"¿Broma?" dijo Sasuke con sorpresa "Sería una broma demasiado extraña¿no crees?" Sasuke suspiró cerrando sus ojos y luego los volvió a abrir mirando directamente a Sakura "En todo el mundo… tú eres la única que quiero. Al principio quería creer que tan solo tenía un complejo de hermano sobre protector, pero mis sentimientos hacía ti fueron creciendo hasta que tuve que aceptar la verdad… ya no puedo ocultarlo más Sakura… te amo y sé que estoy siendo un egoísta, pero yo…"

Sasuke decidió dejar de hablar y volvió a besar a Sakura "D-detente Sasuke" dijo Sakura tratando de quitar a Sasuke de encima

"Ya he elegido" dijo Sasuke "Al besarte de esta forma, he elegido"

"Sasuke… yo…" comenzó a decir Sakura pero decidió guardar silencio y Sasuke volvió a besarla con desesperación _"Sasuke… ¿a que te refieres… con que esta es tu forma de decirme lo que has elegido?" _pensó Sakura y decidió corresponderle el beso. Estuvieron besándose durante varios minutos hasta que Sasuke se separó sonriendo burlonamente

"No sabes besar" dijo Sasuke conteniendo la risa haciendo sonrojar a Sakura

"¡Oye! Fue mi primer beso¿qué esperabas?" le reclamó Sakura pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo "Un momento… tú… ¿Cómo sabes de eso?" Sasuke volteó su mirada a un lado y Sakura abrió la boca en sorpresa "Ne… ne Sasuke… no me digas que… que…"

"Todas fueron reemplazos" explicó Sasuke rápidamente y de inmediato abrazó a Sakura "Pero ahora ya no hay necesidad de eso… porque ahora sabes lo que siento"

"Sasuke… en verdad yo… te quiero pero…" comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Sasuke la abrazó aún más fuerte

"Yo sé que esto está prohibido" dijo Sasuke "Y no te obligaré a nada Sakura… pero si tú… si tú me amas no como un hermano, si no como hombre… entonces no podré contenerme más"

"Yo… yo no sé Sasuke" respondió Sakura con un sollozo. Sasuke soltó a Sakura

"Mañana… mañana iré con Tayuya al festival de otoño" dijo Sasuke sin mirarla y Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos en sorpresa

"Eso sí es una broma… ¿verdad?" preguntó Sakura con miedo a cual sería la respuesta

"No…" respondió Sasuke en un murmullo aún sin voltearla a ver

"¡Vete de aquí!" comenzó a gritar Sakura después de unos momentos y lo golpeó con la almohada de la cama "¡Vete, vete!"

"Sakura yo…" trató de decir Sasuke en afán de calmarla

"¡Eres un idiota!" le dijo Sakura llorando "¡Te odio!" murmuró "Te odio…" Esas dos palabras hicieron sentir a Sasuke una tristeza inmensa y a pesar de que solo las había murmurado, para él fue como si lo hubiera gritado

"Esta bien… ya entendí" dijo Sasuke "Perdón por ser tan egoísta" se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir volteó a ver a Sakura "Perdóname"

En cuanto Sasuke cerró la puerta, Sakura comenzó a sollozar fuertemente mientras Sasuke la escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta _"Perdóname Sakura… perdóname"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se levantó de la cama de la enfermería una vez que la enfermera termino de atenderla y de asegurarse que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y a esa hora ya solo quedaban los estudiantes que se quedaban a clubes.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y vio una silueta tras ella, la cual claramente pertenecía a un hombre. Sakura la abrió rápidamente "¡Sasuke!"

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero parece que tu hermano se fue hace varias horas" era Neji quien estaba allí en la puerta y Sakura frunció el entrecejo

"¿Qué quieres Hyuuga?" preguntó Sakura tratando de no sonar muy grosera

"Ah yo… quería disculparme" dijo Neji sonrojándose levemente "No quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos"

"Pues si dejaras a mi hermano en paz por lo menos tres minutos, no pasarían estas cosas" dijo Sakura con enojo

"Lo siento" se disculpó Neji agachando la cabeza con vergüenza y Sakura sonrió compadeciéndose de él

"Estas perdonado, no te preocupes" dijo Sakura y después rió

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Neji alzando una ceja

"Tú" rió Sakura aún más y Neji la miró con confusión "Es que… siempre te ves tan rudo y… nunca creí verte en esta situación" Neji se sonrojó notablemente

"Ah… bueno yo…" balbuceó Neji y luego la volteó a ver con un sonrojo "Pues ya que estoy perdonado, te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Quieres ir mañana al festival de otoño conmigo? Sé que me habías rechazado antes pero… ya que viste otro lado de mí… bueno tú sabes…"

Sakura lo miró sorprendida al verlo balbucear "Yo…" de repente pensó en Sasuke "Verás es que yo ya…" y entonces recordó lo que dijo Sasuke:_"Mañana… mañana iré con Tayuya al festival de otoño"_

"Ya veo… irás con alguien más" dijo Neji con decepción y comenzó a irse

Sakura se quedó parada en el mismo lugar _"Sasuke… me mintió… me dijo que me amaba y va a ir con Tayuya… es un mentiroso… es un idiota…"_

"¡Espera!" llamó Sakura antes de que Neji doblara el pasillo y este la volteó a ver con sorpresa

"No tengo con quien ir" dijo Sakura "Y pues no me importaría ir contigo, así que… puedes recogerme en mi casa a las 7" Neji le sonrió y asintió

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama esperando a que Tayuya llegara para que se pudieran ir al festival de otoño. En realidad, lo que quería era irse de la casa, ya que Sakura lo había estado ignorando por completo desde que ella había regresado de la escuela el día anterior.

El timbre sonó haciendo que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos y supuso que Tayuya había llegado. Se levantó y sacudió levemente su yukata color azul con dibujos de grullas blancas, en la cual se veía extremadamente atractivo; salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras esperando ver a Tayuya allí

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" gruñó Sasuke desde la escalera con furia al ver a Hyuuga Neji en su sala vistiendo una yukata

"¡Sasuke! No seas grosero con la cita de Sakura para el festival" regañó su padre Fugaku quien estaba sentado a lado de Itachi en el sillón leyendo el periódico

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Sasuke sintiendo un tirón horrible en el pecho y en ese momento Sakura iba bajando las escaleras con una yukata color roja con flores de cerezo estampadas. Sasuke nunca la había visto tan hermosa

"¡Neji-kun!" saludó Sakura ignorando a su hermano por completo "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí claro… te ves hermosa" dijo Neji no sin antes lanzarle una mirada burlona a Sasuke, quien estaba paralizado. Sakura tomó del brazo a Neji y se lo llevó hacia la puerta, Neji la abrió y salieron.

"Ne, Sasuke ¿No es ese tu enemigo jurado?" preguntó Itachi con burla en su voz desde el sillón donde se encontraba viendo la tele, una vez que Neji y Sakura habían cerrado la puerta "No puedo creer que dejes que Sakura salga con él…"

"Cállate" respondió Sasuke y el timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez sí se trataba de Tayuya, la cual abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza y este la ignoró por completo en todo el camino hacía el festival sin poder sacarse la imagen de Sakura y Neji juntos en el festival.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Sasuke-kun, vamos a aquel puesto!" decía Tayuya jalando a Sasuke por el brazo. Se encontraban ya en el festival, el cual estaba adornado con miles de luces y grullas de papel.

Sasuke ni siquiera ponía atención a donde lo llevaba Tayuya, estaba más entretenido buscando a Sakura y a Neji.

"¿Sasuke-kun me estas oyendo?" preguntó Tayuya con enojo en cuanto vio que ni siquiera le estaba volteando a ver

"Hn" respondió Sasuke y Tayuya frunció el entrecejo al ver su indiferencia "Ya estoy cansado, mejor vámonos…"

"¡Oh vamos Sasuke-kun! Faltan diez minutos para los fuegos artificiales" dijo Tayuya haciendo un puchero

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sasuke poniéndole atención por primera vez en toda la noche _"Me quedan diez minutos para encontrarlos… no dejaré que Hyuuga le ponga un solo dedo encima"_ fue entonces cuando oyó una risa que conocía muy bien y volteó a su izquierda.

Allí estaban Sakura y Neji tratando de atrapar un pez en uno de los puestos. Sakura estaba riendo ante los fallidos intentos de Neji y este estaba frunciendo el entrecejo tratando de concentrarse. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir celos y tuvo que contenerse para no ir y matar a Neji a golpes.

"Hum, ahí esta la frentuda de tu hermana" dijo Tayuya sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos

"No te atrevas a llamarla así" dijo Sasuke tomándola bruscamente del brazo y mirándola amenazadoramente

"¡Sasuke-kun me estas lastimando!" exclamó Tayuya ante la brusquedad de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba viendo como Neji fallaba por tercera vez en cuanto oyó la voz de Tayuya y volteó hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke sosteniendo a Tayuya del brazo de una manera brusca y a Tayuya con una expresión de dolor

"¡Sasuke, ya basta!" exclamó Sakura yendo a donde estaba su hermano con Tayuya. Al verla, Sasuke soltó a Tayuya, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse "¡Sasuke!" Sakura llamó, pero este la ignoro y Sakura decidió seguirlo. Neji y Tayuya observaron como Sakura salía corriendo, estaban por seguir a los hermanos pero Sakura y Sasuke se perdieron entre la multitud, haciendo imposible seguirlos

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke caminó hasta la colina donde se veían mejor los fuegos artificiales y golpeó el árbol que se encontraba allí, lastimándose la mano con la corteza del árbol. En ese momento, llegó Sakura jadeando "Sasuke… ¿Qué diablos te sucede?"

"Debería preguntarte lo mismo" respondió Sasuke con frialdad "A pesar de lo que te hizo Neji ayer, aceptas su invitación como si nada"

"¿Ah si? Pues deberías saber que fue a la enfermería a disculparse conmigo" dijo Sakura con la misma frialdad "Y lo iba a rechazar por ti, pero recordé que el señor iba a ir con la zorra de Tayuya"

"¡Lo hice para olvidarme de ti!" gritó Sasuke, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Sakura "¿Crees que es fácil para mi verte todos los días y saber que jamás podré estar contigo porque eres mi hermana gemela¿Eso crees¡No tienes idea de cuanto he intentado olvidarme de ti!... pero no puedo… te amo Sakura"

"Sasuke…" Sakura lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó fuertemente, entonces vio su mano sangrando y la tomó rápidamente entre las suyas "¡Baka! Te lastimaste" Sasuke torció los ojos ante esto, pero entonces Sakura sacó su pañuelo y le limpió la sangre para después besar tiernamente su mano

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente ante esto y entonces comenzaron los fuegos artificiales

"¡Que hermoso!" exclamó Sakura levantando la cabeza sin soltar la mano de Sasuke

"Ne, Sakura" llamó Sasuke "Recuerda la tradición… así que… ¿Puedo?"

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, pero finalmente asintió con una sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó lentamente a su cara y la besó lentamente, pero pronto el beso se tornó más apasionado. Sakura puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke para acercarlo más y se sonrojó notablemente en cuanto Sasuke comenzó a pasar su lengua por lo labios de ella para que abriera su boca, lo cual Sakura hizo después de que Sasuke insistiera varias veces y sintió como la lengua de Sasuke acariciaba la suya de forma lenta y apasionada.

En cuanto terminaron los fuegos artificiales se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa amplia "¿Sabes? Deberíamos venir el próximo año juntos" dijo Sasuke recargando su frente contra la de Sakura "Así que aléjate de Hyuuga por lo que resta de tu vida"

"Lo mismo para ti sobre Tayuya" dijo Sakura riendo pero la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció. Sasuke tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos

"¿Me amas Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke con seriedad y Sakura lo miró con sorpresa sin saber que contestar

"Yo…" comenzó Sakura y guardó silencio por unos momentos "No lo sé Sasuke" respondió Sakura sinceramente y bajando la mirada sin atreverse a ver a su hermano a los ojos

"Entonces hasta que me respondas, no podré cumplir esa promesa" dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo volteó a ver con confusión

"¿Y quieres que yo cumpla la mía?" preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja en confusión

"Esa ya es tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres a la única que amo" dijo Sasuke tomando la cara de Sakura entre sus manos "Y también quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que pase con Tayuya no significa nada y que… yo intentaré olvidarte… solo espero que si me correspondes no sea demasiado tarde…"

"Eres muy cruel Sasuke" murmuró Sakura después de unos momentos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban de salir de sus ojos

"Lo sé…" dijo Sasuke abrazándola fuertemente "Tú también eres muy cruel…"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

Wow! 19 reviews, no lo puedo creer O.O, muchísimas gracias a todos! 

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo :P, aunque estuvo algo cursi el final y creo que quedó un poco inconsistente, pero bueno :S…

Por cierto, estuve investigando y cuando son gemelos hermano-hermana son más bien cuates, ya que cuando son gemelos idénticos siempre tienen el mismo sexo, así que Sakura y Sasuke no son gemelos idénticos sino cuates. Muchos me preguntaron de eso (porque obviamente Sakura y Sasuke no se parecen nada), espero les haya aclarado sus dudas.

Ok, a responder reviews:

**Musa 555: **Jajaja xD, es que el incesto no tiene chiste si no son hermanos de sangre. Aaah cierto creo que no di descripciones, pero ya expliqué arriba porque no se parecen P. Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado

**Sakura Haruno de Hyuuga: **Gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Ugh, no tengo idea de quienes son esos gemelos que dices xD, aunque quiero saber de ello ¿son de un manga?

**2-D-e-e-v-a-2: **Wow, muchas gracias por 'sus' comentarios xD, en serio esta muy bien tu hermano? Preséntamelo xD (Jajaja es broma) Ah soy mexicana (ya delate mi ubicación, ahora me podrás molestar toda tu vida jejeje xD) Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es crear una cuenta y una vez creada la cuenta ahí mismo viene como hacerlo (espero haber aclarado tus dudas) Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Sakurass: **lo sé, no se parecen nada u.u, pero pues ya dije porque jaja xD. Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**AniHaruno: **Estoy de acuerdo xD, solo en series de anime. Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**K2-san: **creo que tu review no se mando bien, pero gracias de todas formas xD. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo

**GAASAITALEX234:** muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios xD (me suben el autoestima) Sí, si Sasuke o Itachi fueran mi hermanos también lo haría xD (no culpo a Sakura por hacerlo). Ojala y te haya gustado este capítulo )

**Silence Messiah: **Ay, muchas gracias ), tus comentarios me hicieron sentir muy feliz y me dieron inspiración a seguirle. Muchas gracias. Espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo

**Hafiza Ai: **Sí VIVA EL INCESTO XD!!! Espero te agrade este capítulo y gracias por tus comentarios xD

**When Your Herat Aches: **Gracias por tus comentarios y review. Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Sakura

**HiruUchiha: **shale, es que no sé nada de alemán (pero me gusta como se oye para nombres de capítulos y así xD) y use un diccionario duuh. Gracias por tus comentarios (a pesar de mis errores de alemán jajaja) Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **gracias por tus comentarios. Ojala este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el anterior n-n

**4ivir-pink:** jajaja, bueno me alegra no haberte ofendido (es lo que menos quiero al escribir una historia con incesto como problemática principal) Gracias y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado

**Kisu-chan: **Gracias xD, espero te haya gustado este capítulo

**Kirara: **Gracias por tus comentarios, ojala este capítulo también te haya encantado

**Katsura-chan Uchina: **siii VIVA EL INCESTO!!! Gracias por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado mucho este capítulo

**Ayumi –Night Beauty-: **Gracias por tu review y comentarios- Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado xD

**Wolf howling: **Gracias por todos tus comentarios xD, y sí va a haber lemon más adelante aunque no sé cuando (aunque espero no decepcionar a nadie en cuanto llegué a haber uno… ya hablé de más :S) Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el anterior

**Kristuky: **Gracias por tu review y comentarios. Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado xD

**PREVIEW DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

"_Sé que estas enamorado de Sakura, te he observado por un tiempo y fue así como me di cuenta"_

"_¿Y qué harás¿Sermonearme¿Decirle a todo el mundo?"_

"_Solo te preguntaré… ¿Estás seguro que sabes todo lo que implica que ames a Sakura, tu propia hermana gemela?"_

"_Sí…"_


	3. Verwirrung

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece**  
**

* * *

**VERWIRRUNG**

**混同 (****Kond****ō)**

**Confusion**

**Confusión**

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido en el festival de otoño y ninguno de los hermanos había hablado de lo sucedido, aunque ocasionalmente Sakura tomaba de la mano a Sasuke y este fingía no darse cuenta, pero para sus adentros estaba más que contento.

Era la primera semana de octubre y ese fin de semana celebrarían el cumpleaños de Naruto, y Hyuuga Hinata, prima de Neji y gran amiga de Sakura, era quien estaba organizando la fiesta.

"Sakura¿Crees que a Naruto-kun le guste más la fiesta en la piscina o dentro de la casa?" preguntó Hinata con un cuaderno en sus manos

"Mmm… me agrada la idea de la piscina, creo que a Naruto le agradará más" respondió Sakura y Hinata rápidamente lo anotó

"¿Y de comer?" volvió a preguntar Hinata

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" rió Sakura

"Cierto, lo olvidaba… entonces pediré 20 ordenes de ramen" Hinata anotó lo dicho

"Ne… Hinata" dijo Sakura distrayendo a Hinata unos momentos de sus arduas anotaciones "¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a Naruto que te gusta? Al organizarle esta fiesta tú sola eres más que obvia"

Hinata se sonrojó notablemente "Y-yo…" Sakura rió, Hinata se sonrojo aún más antes esto y bajo la cabeza. Momentos después volvió a alzarla y preguntó "¿Y a ti quién te gusta Sakura?"

"¿A… a mi?" dijo Sakura con sorpresa. Sasuke, quien se sentaba dos bancas atrás se puso a escuchar atentamente "P-pues… ni siquiera e-estoy segura de que…"

"Entonces sí hay alguien" interrumpió Ino, quien había estado oyendo la conversación mientras se maquillaba "Dinos… ¿Cómo es? Y no trates de ocultarlo, ya te delataste de que hay alguien, así que ya dinos" Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke decidió intervenir

"¿Qué? Cierto Sakura, dinos como es él" dijo Sasuke poniéndose al lado de la banca de su hermana y esta se sonrojo aún más

"P-pues…" comenzó Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke "Él… es muy guapo y… aunque a veces es frío, casi todo el tiempo me trata muy bien. También es celoso y… me quiere mucho… jamás creí que esa clase de sentimientos vinieran de él…" terminó Sakura mirando a Sasuke a los ojos

"Wow…" exclamó Ino "Suena como todo un príncipe… me recuerda a Sasuke-kun¿No crees?" dijo Ino riendo "Creo que tu complejo va más allá de lo que creí, hasta te buscas chicos que se parezcan a Sasuke…"

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente. Era más que obvio que estaba hablando de él. La descripción era de él y además lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo.

"Me pregunto quien será ese extraordinario chico del que hablas Sakura" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura se sonrojo

"_Como siempre… es un vanidoso" _pensó Sakura con un sonrojo, pero luego sonrió

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura y Sasuke estaban caminando juntos hacia su casa. Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando y disfrutaban del cómodo silencio que había. Minutos después, llegaron a su casa la cual se encontraba vacía.

"Que raro que Itachi no este aquí" comentó Sakura yendo a la cocina por algo de comer

"Hn" respondió Sasuke sin prestarle atención, estaba más entretenido viendo como se movía el trasero de su hermana y se lamió los labios

Sakura estaba por devorar un chocolate cuando sintió a alguien abrazarla por detrás. Volteó y vio a Sasuke abrazándola fuertemente y oliendo su cabello "¿S-sasuke?"

"¿Alguna vez te había dicho que adoro como huele tu cabello?" dijo Sasuke besando la cabeza de Sakura "¿Y que eres completamente tentadora?"

"N-no" respondió Sakura sonrojándose fuertemente

"¿Sabes?" comenzó a decir Sasuke, volteó a Sakura y la vio directo a los ojos "También te ves muy sexy cada vez que te sonrojas…" Sakura se sonrojo aún más y Sasuke no se resistió más y la besó apasionadamente recargándola en la mesa de la cocina. Sakura le correspondió de inmediato y abrió la boca para permitirle el paso a Sasuke, haciendo el beso aún más profundo.

Sasuke comenzó a subir su mano por debajo de la falda de Sakura hacia su muslo mientras que Sakura profundizó el beso poniendo sus manos atrás del cuello de Sasuke, acercándolo más a ella. Sakura gimió en cuanto Sasuke pasó la mano por su entrepierna y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello. Al oírla gemir, Sasuke perdió su control por completo y la acostó en la mesa para ponerse encima de ella, luego subió su otra mano por debajo de la playera de Sakura y comenzó a quitársela. Una vez que se la quitó, empezó a lamerle sus pechos por encima del sostén y Sakura gimió aún más fuerte.

En cuanto Sasuke estaba por quitarle las pantys a Sakura, se oyó el ruido de un coche llegar a la cochera de la casa y las puertas de este abrirse. Itachi acababa de llegar.

Sakura intentó quitarse a Sasuke de encima en cuanto oyó como Itachi metía la llave en el cerrojo, pero Sasuke continuó besándole el cuello "S-sasuke basta" murmuró Sakura con miedo a lo que podría ver Itachi

Itachi abrió la puerta y vio los zapatos de sus hermanos en la entrada "Sasuke, Sakura, mamá y papá vendrán tarde hoy y tendremos que prepararnos nosotros la cena" dijo Itachi, pero nadie le respondió y este frunció el entrecejo. Itachi entró a la sala y vio las mochilas de sus hermanos "¿Sasuke¿Sakura?" Itachi fue a la cocina, pero estaba vacía. Lo único extraño es que la mesa estaba chueca y las sillas fuera de lugar. Itachi siguió examinando y luego vio que la puerta trasera estaba abierta y salió.

El patio era muy amplio y estaba adornado al estilo japonés. Itachi se acercó al estanque, se arrodilló antes este y se mojó la cara tratando de relajarse. Un gemido rompió el silencio e Itachi volteó rápidamente a su derecha pero solo había unos arbustos. Finalmente Itachi se convenció de que probablemente sus hermanos habían salido por unos momentos y que regresarían pronto.

Sakura suspiró en cuanto su hermano entró de nuevo a la casa. Sasuke y ella se habían escondido entre los arbustos, pero Sasuke comenzó a besarla en el cuello, por lo que Sakura no pudo contener un gemido "Estuvo cerca" murmuró Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo con preocupación

"Deberíamos entrar antes de que sospeche más" dijo Sasuke quitándose al fin de encima y luego miró a su hermana con una sonrisa pervertida "Me gusta como gimes… solo quiero que la próxima vez, lo que vayas a gemir sea mi nombre…" Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente y la sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió. Salieron por la cochera en silencio y volvieron a entrar pretendiendo haber ido a comprar unas cosas para la escuela.

Itachi no los cuestionó, pero si los estuvo observando de cerca durante la cena. Especialmente el entrecejo fruncido que Sakura mantuvo durante toda la cena.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llegó el fin de semana y los gemelos estaban camino a casa de los Hyuuga, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta para Naruto, en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad. Itachi era quien los estaba llevando en su coche.

Sasuke sospechaba de las intenciones de Itachi. Él nunca hacía favores sin que le rogaran, pero esta vez él mismo se había ofrecido a llevar a los gemelos a la fiesta _"Como supuse… ya sospecha que algo pasa entre Sakura y yo…"_ pensó Sasuke mirando a su hermano inquisitivamente.

Llegaron a la casa de los Hyuuga minutos después y Sakura fue quien se bajo primero del coche. Sasuke estaba por hacer lo mismo pero Itachi lo detuvo "Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo" dijo y Sasuke sintió como su corazón se aceleraba

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Sasuke controlando su voz para hablar con indiferencia para que Itachi no siguiera sospechando

"Solo quiero saber que opinas de una posible relación entre Hyuuga Neji y Sakura" respondió Itachi aunque por su tono de voz parecía que eso no era lo que en realidad quería preguntar

"Que Neji es un pendejo y que Sakura es demasiado buena para él" respondió Sasuke y se salió del coche antes de que Itachi pudiera seguir preguntando

Sakura lo miró y preguntó "¿Qué quería Itachi?" obviamente se había dado cuenta que Itachi quería hablar con Sasuke a solas

"Preguntarme que opino de una relación entre tú y el bastardo de Hyuuga" respondió Sasuke con un gruñido y Sakura rió

"¿Y qué le respondiste?" preguntó Sakura divirtiéndose con el ataque de celos de Sasuke

"Que eres demasiado buena para él" respondió Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojó. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie, por lo que aprovecho para tomar a Sakura de la mano. Sakura se sonrojó notablemente pero se dejó guiar por Sasuke

Ninguno se dio cuenta de un par de ojos observando toda la escena.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La fiesta se estaba llevando acabo en la piscina de los Hyuuga en el amplio patio trasero. Estaban casi todos sus amigos y conocidos de la escuela en la fiesta y para alivio de Sakura, Tayuya no había sido invitada. Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba reuniendo todo su auto-control para no golpear a toda la bola de pervertidos que se encontraban viendo a Sakura con la boca abierta.

Sakura traía un bikini color rojo que dejaba ver claramente el hermoso cuerpo que poseía, por lo que atrajo todas las miradas de los hombres presentes incluida la de él, Hyuuga y Naruto.

Sasuke también estaba atrayendo atención femenina al mostrar su musculoso pecho y abdomen, pero él no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto. Estaba más entretenido cuidando que nadie se atreviera a acercársele a Sakura y como si lo hubiera invocado, momentos después un muchacho bien parecido con ojos y pelo castaño se le acercó a Sakura, quien estaba en la piscina junto con sus amigas recargada en la pared de la alberca.

"Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó este poniéndose a su lado, recargándose también en la pared. Sakura lo volteó a ver y de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus intenciones

"Sakura" respondió Sakura de manera cortante y viendo a Sasuke de reojo, quien parecía que estaba a punto de matar al chico

"Que lindo nombre, te queda muy bien" continuó el chico coqueteando "Yo me llamo Yamashita Kouji. Y dime ¿tienes novio?"

Sakura contuvo un suspiro de exasperación y respondió "No, no tengo novio"

"Ah que bien, es que te vi llegar con un chico y pensé que era tu novio" dijo Kouji acercándose e incomodando a Sakura

"Él es mi…" comenzó Sakura pero se detuvo. No quería decir que Sasuke era su hermano…

"Era su hermano" interrumpió alguien. Era Neji "Su hermano gemelo, Uchiha Sasuke"

"¿U-Uchiha?" balbuceó Kouji. El apellido Uchiha era muy respetado aún y más por el famoso Sharingan que solo algunos miembros lograban despertar "E-este ya me voy" y desapareció

"Que perdedor" dijo Neji y Sakura solo asintió y miró por encima del hombro de Neji la mirada asesina de Sasuke. Sasuke no sabía a quien tenía más ganas de matar en ese momento, a Kouji o a Neji. Ambos eran presas muy tentadoras.

Sakura decidió que era hora de salir de la piscina antes de que Sasuke realmente se enojara y salió del agua a cambiarse.

Cuando regresó casi todos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban Ino, Shikamaru quien era novio de Ino y amigo de Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten quien era amiga de ella, y Sasuke.

"Hey¿Qué les parece si jugamos la botella del beso?" propuso Ino y todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Sasuke y Sakura. No les parecía la idea de ver a su gemelo besando a alguien más.

Todos se sentaron en círculo y Naruto hizo girar la botella diciendo "Espero que me toque besar a Sakura-chan, sería mi regalo ideal de cumpleaños" Sakura se sonrojó, Sasuke estaba por golpearlo y Hinata puso una mirada triste, pero pronto la ocultó

"Dobe, cállate" murmuró Sasuke conteniendo su furia. La botella dejo de girar y les tocó a Ino y a Shikamaru darse un beso. Una vez que terminaron de darse un beso pequeño en la boca, volvieron a girar la botella y Sasuke no supo que hacer cuando la botella se detuvo. Estaba apuntándolo a él y a Sakura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y volteó a ver a Sasuke. Antes de que cualquiera de los hermanos pudiera decir algo Naruto dijo "Ewww no pueden besarse, son hermanos… mejor yo le doy el beso a Sakura y…" Sasuke lo calló golpeándolo en la cabeza pero sin despegar su mirada de Sakura

"¿Qué tal s-si lo h-hace Neji ni-nisan?" propuso Hinata y Sasuke tuvo ganas de golpearla por hacer esa propuesta. Sakura abrió aún más su ojos y vio que Neji le sonreía seductoramente como animándola a que lo hiciera

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo Neji y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Neji había presionado sus labios contra los de Sakura y ella se congeló sin saber que hacer. Cuando al fin Sakura procesó lo que estaba pasando, estaba por quitar a Neji pero alguien lo hizo antes que ella.

Sasuke aventó a Neji sujetándolo por el collar de la playera "¿Qué diablos te sucede Uchiha?" gritó Neji levantándose bajo la mirada de todos

Sasuke no respondió y le soltó otro golpe, el cual Neji le devolvió pegándole en la mejilla "¡Sasuke, basta!" pidió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, pero este no la escuchaba ya que estaba más preocupado por matar a Neji en ese lugar

"Sasuke-teme, detente" pidió Naruto sosteniéndolo por atrás para que no se le echara encima a Neji "Hazlo por Sakura-chan" al escuchar esto Sasuke se calmó pero aún veía con ojos asesinos a Neji, con sharingan activado de forma amenazadora

"Te juro que la vuelves a tocar y te mato" amenazó Sasuke mientras todos observaban en silencio

Neji estaba por responderle, pero Shikamaru tomó a Sasuke del brazo y se lo llevó con él. Sakura miró a Sasuke con preocupación y este la miró con tanto amor, confusión y celos, que Sakura no pudo evitar llorar mientras era consolada por Ino. Sakura acababa de entender hasta donde llegaba todo este asunto y no podía evitar arrepentirse.

Nadie entendía lo que acababa de suceder.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru se arrastró a Sasuke hasta donde nadie los pudiera oír y luego lo soltó. Se encontraban en un jardín colosal y muy hermoso "¿Qué quieres Shikamaru?" preguntó Sasuke aún con furia y con los puños cerrados

"Que te calmes" respondió Shikamaru simplemente. Pasaron unos minutos y la respiración de Sasuke se regularizó

"Ya dime lo que quieras decirme, es obvio que para eso me trajiste aquí" dijo Sasuke sentándose en el pasto y Shikamaru lo imitó sentándose a su lado

Hubo varios minutos de silencio y Shikamaru tomó aire, para luego decir de forma lenta y con voz baja "Sé que estas enamorado de Sakura" dijo y Sasuke lo miró con terror. Shikamaru continuó antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa "Te he observado por un tiempo y fue así como me di cuenta"

"¿Y qué harás?" preguntó Sasuke sin molestarse en negarlo "¿Sermonearme¿Decirle a todo el mundo?"

"No, sería muy problemático. Además no me gustan los chismes" respondió Shikamaru "Solo te preguntaré… ¿Estás seguro que sabes todo lo que implica que ames a Sakura, tu propia hermana gemela?"

"Sí…" respondió Sasuke después de unos minutos de silencio "Lo sé"

"Por lo que observé hoy, ella ya sabe lo que sientes y además esta confundida" comentó Shikamaru acostándose en el pasto "¿Ella sabe lo que implica?"

"No lo sé" respondió Sasuke sinceramente "No creo"

"Deberías decirle" dijo Shikamaru

"¿Qué?" explotó Sasuke tratando de no gritar "¿Qué nuestros padres nos odiarán y no podrán vernos a la cara¿Qué la sociedad nos dará la espalda¿Qué nos tacharán de herejes¿Cómo quieres que le diga eso?"

"Tiene derecho a saber" contestó Shikamaru con simpleza y Sasuke no se atrevió a contradecirlo, porque él sabía mejor que nadie que eso era verdad.

"No sé que voy a hacer Shikamaru" confesó Sasuke "Estoy muy confundido… creo que hasta más que Sakura…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Shikamaru

"Sakura… ha respondido a todas las veces que me he acercado a ella… pero no me ama" explicó Sasuke "No estoy seguro porqué, pero creo que responde a mí porque quiere sentirse amada. Mis padres siempre nos han puesto más atención a mi y a Itachi por tener el Sharingan, pero Sakura no lo tiene por lo que es constantemente ignorada…"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" volvió a preguntar Shikamaru

"No sé" dijo Sasuke y se acostó en el pasto tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que le acababa de decir a Shikamaru era mentira.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

* * *

WOW!!! 48 reviews!! No se los puedo agradecer lo suficiente…

Perdonen la tardanza, pero he estado en exámenes finales de semestre junto con los proyectos finales, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podré actualizar mucho más seguido

**IMPORTANTE:** Respecto a que Sasuke y Sakura vayan demasiado rápido y de que Sakura lo haya 'aceptado' tan rápido tiene un razón, no lo hice así porque sí.

**Pytu: **Jaja, es que me he ayudado mucho con Boku wa imoutu ni ko wo suru, algunos diálogos los tome de allí, aunque han sido muy pocos. También algunas cosas las tomaré de allí

**Ayumi –Night Beauty-: **muchas gracias por tus comentarios y review xD

**4ivir pink: **Gracias por todos tus comentarios xD, espero disfrutes el capítulo

**Musa 555: **sí, por desgracia van a sufrir muchísimo. De Itachi… tengo planes para él, pero prefiero no revelarlos aún. En realidad, creo que Sakura es más cruel que Sasuke…

**Sakurass: **espero disfrutes este capítulo y gracias por tu review y comentarios

**GAASAITALEX234: **gracias por todos tus comentarios xD, de Itachi tengo planes y muy intensos jojo, pero aún no revelaré nada de eso… y no, el mayor problema no serán necesariamente sus padres (aunque sí serán de los mayores)

**Kisu-chan: **gracias por tu review y cometarios xD

**Jessymoon: **espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo. Gracias por tu review y comentarios.

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **Gracias por tu review. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y pues resulto que no fue Itachi, al principio tenía planeado que fuera él, pero decidí darle otro papel más importante

**HiruUchiha: **no en realidad no xD, lo único que sé de alemán es vocabulario y a veces me tengo que ayudar con diccionarios…, pero gracias de todas formas. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo

**Lari Lari: **jajaja, entonces gracias por los comentarios. Espero te guste este capítulo

**kyokouchiha: **jajaa, pero aquí son como estan descritos en la serie :P. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo

**Atori-chan: **aaah, Karin si va a salir aunque también odio a la perra (perdona la expresión xD). Noo Itachi no estará enamorado de Sakura jajaja, tampoco hará de malo… creo…

**Wolf Howling: **Sí, se dejo hacer muchas cosas muy rápido, pero tiene un razón porque después todo se va a voltear… no sé si me entiendes xD (yo sola me entiendo jojojo). Iba a poner a Karin, pero decidí usarla después y la única que se me ocurrió fue Tayuya daah xD

**-Sally M- Black-:** oh muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis incestos xD. Gracias por el review y comentarios xD

**Antotis: **Sí, Sasuke no ve a Sakura como su hermana y en efecto, a Sakura le atrae pero como Sasuke dijo al final de capítulo, no lo ama. Pero faltan muchas cosas por pasar, así que no hay que hacer suposiciones xD. Itachi tendrá un papel importante en todo esto

**MonicaRolex: **gracias por tu review y comentarios, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo

**Miry-chan: **gracias por tus comentarios xD, la relación de Sakura y Sasuke en este fic será muy complicada.

**Kirara: **gracias por tus comentarios y review, disfruta el capítulo xD

**2-D-e-e-v-a-2: **aww quiero ver a tu hermano xD jajaja. Nada más tienes que ir a login y ahí debe salir la opción de registrarse como nuevo usuario. Gracias por tus comentarios y review

**Angel-kunoichi: **gracias por tus comentarios xD. De Tenshi Kinryouku se me fue la inspiración daaah, pero ya esta regresando xD

**Kagome: **Gracias por tus comentarios y review. Disfruta este capítulo xD

**Marion-asakura: **yo también babeo por Itachi xD, y pues Sakura no le dirá pronto que lo ama… es algo demasiado complicado.

**Dan: **gracias por tu review y comentarios. Disfruta este capítulo

**Ara Uchiha: **gracias por tu review, disfruta este capítulo xD

**Arashipotter: **viva lo enfermo xD!!! Ok, eso fue broma, lo único enfermo que me gusta es el incesto xD. Gracias por tu review y comentarios

**Aidee: **Gracias por tu review y comentarios xD. Lo siento pero no habrá ItachiXSakura aunque me encanta la pareja. Itachi tendrá un papel muy diferente

**Inulover4eva: **I am thinking in writing this story in English. I've started translating from Spanish to English but it'll take longer to update. Thanks for your review and for writing me in Spanish xD

**Cherry-dono: **Perdón por tardarme!!! Pero he tenido infinidad de exámenes y trabajos finales xx, espero disfrutes este capítulo.

**PREVIEW DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

"_Quiero ir a Suna a estudiar. No deseo permanecer más en Konoha"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque aquí solo voy a herir a las personas que más amo. A mis padres, a mi hermano y sobretodo… a mi hermana"_

"_¿Tanto te afectó lo que dije?"_

"_Odio decirlo, pero sí…"_


	4. Entscheid

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece

**ENTSCHEID**

**決意****(Ketsui)**

**Decision**

**Decisión**

Sasuke seguía recostado en el pasto dándole vueltas a lo que Shikamaru le había dicho y no pudo evitar pensar como serían las cosas si Sakura no fuera su hermana y recordó el día en que todo comenzó, cuando él se dio cuenta que su hermana era lo más importante para él.

_La familia Uchiha se encontraba en su casa de campo en las afueras de Konoha. Era una casa grande y blanca rodeada de campos inmensos de flores como Sakura, iris, rosas entre otras._

"_¡Sakura!" llamó Sasuke de 5 años. En su mano tenía una Sakura y estaba corriendo entusiasmado hacia su gemela "¡Mira lo que te traje!"_

_Sasuke extendió su brazo hacia Sakura ofreciéndole la flor con una gran sonrisa. Ella se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y poco a poco una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro "¿En serio es para mi?" Sasuke asintió "¡Wow¡Es tan bonita onii-chan!" Sakura se lanzó en los brazos de su hermano y ambos cayeron en el pasto riendo_

"_¡Sasuke¡Sakura!" llamó su madre y los gemelos se levantaron rápidamente. Ambos rieron y fueron corriendo hacia su madre tomados de la mano "¿Qué tanto hacen?" preguntó Mikoto al verlos llenos de pasto_

"_¡Mami mira lo que onii-chan me dio!" exclamó Sakura enseñándole la flor a su madre_

"_Es muy linda, como tú. Es por eso que te pusimos el nombre de esa flor" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa "¿Y cuál es la ocasión Sasuke?"_

"_¡Que cuando sea grande me voy a casar con Sakura!" exclamó Sasuke abrazando fuertemente a su hermana y su madre rió fuertemente "¡No es broma, no te rías¿Verdad que te vas a casar conmigo Sakura?"_

_Sakura se sonrojó pero asintió levemente con la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió ampliamente. Mikoto solo los observaba sin saber qué decir, mas no se preocupo, finalmente eran unos niños y no tenían idea de lo que decían. Además, el ser gemelos los hacía más apegados, así que no era algo anormal "Bueno Sasuke, Sakura luego planean su boda por ahora tenemos que irnos"_

_Sakura vio a su hermano Itachi practicando artes marciales junto a la cochera y fue corriendo hacia él "¡Itachi nii-chan, adivina qué!" llamó Sakura e Itachi paró sus ejercicios para atrapar a su hermana cuando se lanzó en sus brazos_

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él al verla tan emocionada y ella lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa radiante_

"_¡Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar!" exclamó Sakura e Itachi solo levantó una ceja y miró a Sasuke quien estaba aún diciéndole a Mikoto cuanto quería casarse con Sakura_

"_Pero no se pueden casar" dijo Itachi confundido de que su madre no hubiera explicado esto ya a los gemelos_

_La sonrisa de Sakura se borró al instante y puso una cara de preocupación "P-pero… ¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque los hermanos no se pueden casar, esta prohibido" explicó Itachi poniéndose a la altura de Sakura_

"_¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar Sakura llorando "¡Cuando dos personas se casan es porque se quieren mucho!"_

"_Sí pero no son hermanos. Los hermanos no se pueden querer así… es difícil de explicar pero no se puede" dijo Itachi y Sakura siguió llorando. Al ver esto Sasuke fue corriendo al lado de su hermana_

"_¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó Sakura mirando a su hermano con enojo_

"_Dijo… ¡Dijo que no nos podemos casar!" explicó Sakura entre sollozos e Itachi tuvo que controlarse para no torcer los ojos pero entonces sintió una fuerte patada en la espinilla_

"_¡Qué diablos te pasa!" exclamó Itachi al ver que Sasuke intentaba pegarle de nuevo_

"_¡TONTO!" le gritó Sasuke "¡Vas a ver que me voy a casar con Sakura, ya lo verás¡Y no te invitaré a la boda!" Y con esto último Sasuke le enseño la lengua y se llevo a Sakura._

Sasuke rió levemente al recordar cuanto se había molestado con Itachi por lo que había dicho, no le habló como por un mes y no dejaba que le hablara tampoco a Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme" llamó Naruto y Sasuke volteó a su izquierda. Naruto caminaba hacia él con una expresión sombría y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio mirando las estrellas "Ne, dobe…" llamó Sasuke "¿Tú… que sientes cuando ves a Sakura?"

Naruto se sorprendió ante la pregunta "¿A qué viene la pregunta? Pensé que odiabas que me pusiera a decir cosas así de Sakura-chan y…"

"Tan solo responde dobe" lo cortó Sasuke

"Pues… siento que el día es mejor cuando ella ríe y la veo sonreír, que el día se entristece si ella llora y… cosas así" dijo Naruto sonrojándose fuertemente

"Dobe… ¿Seguirías siendo mi mejor amigo… aunque cometiera un gran pecado?" preguntó Sasuke sentándose y mirando a Naruto a los ojos

"¿De qué diablos estas hablando?" preguntó Naruto confundido pero decidió responder la pregunta "Además… hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y… pues no te juzgaría de porqué lo hiciste"

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por largo tiempo y Naruto esperó pacientemente a que su mejor amigo hablará. Entonces, lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a hablar "Es increíble como es que dos seres humanos desde antes de nacer estén juntos ¿no? Como Sakura y yo… siempre juntos…" Sasuke suspiró y miró de nuevo a Naruto a los ojos "Todo lo que dijiste que sientes por Sakura… yo… yo lo siento también"

Naruto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente en sorpresa entendiendo a la perfección de lo que Sasuke hablaba "Sasuke… ¡Es tu hermana!"

"Ya lo sé" dijo Sasuke "Desde que éramos niños la he amado como a nadie… y…" Sasuke pausó "¿Me odias Naruto?"

Naruto permaneció en silencio varios minutos "Sasuke… no te podría odiar nunca, eres como mi hermano pero… eso que sientes es…"

"¿Repugnante¿Tabú¿Asqueroso¿Egoísta¿Abominante?" interrumpió Sasuke y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas "¡Lo sé!" gritó Sasuke "¡Sé que estoy jalando a Sakura a… a cometer un pecado imperdonable¡Sé que soy un egoísta por hacerlo!" y continuó golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió que sostenían su puño para detenerlo

"Siempre lo supe ¿sabes?" dijo Naruto soltándole el puño a Sasuke "Inconscientemente lo sabía. Ahora me he puesto a pensar y… ¡Era tan obvio!" Sasuke lo miró y Naruto continuó "Es decir… todas esas veces que golpeaste a los pretendientes de Sakura… tu odio hacia Neji… todo eso…" Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente aliviado por la respuesta de su amigo y lo abrazó. Naruto lo miró sorprendido "Nee teme… no hay necesidad de ponerse sentimental…"

Sasuke rió y soltó a Naruto pero pronto puso una mirada amenazadora que Naruto entendió a la perfección. Era una mirada de 'Eres mi mejor amigo y todo, pero sigues siendo un dobe y la gente no puede saber que ando abrazando a dobes como tú por ahí. No es nada personal pero si dices algo de esto juro que te mato'. Naruto solo asintió nerviosamente ante esto con una sonrisa igualmente nerviosa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se recostó en su cama y suspiro profundamente. Estaba extremadamente estresada por lo sucedido hacía una hora en casa de Naruto, y le había llamado a Itachi para que la recogiera, mientras que Sasuke se quedó a dormir (o al menos eso supuso). Itachi no hizo muchas preguntas de porqué se iba de la fiesta y Sakura se lo agradeció profundamente.

Sakura recordó brevemente lo sucedido con Itachi hacia unos momentos.

"_Naruto… ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?" pidió Sakura una vez que se calmó y de asegurarse de que Neji se encontraba bien, después de todo Neji siempre la había tratado bien y era lo menos que podía hacer por él._

"_Claro Sakura-chan" respondió Naruto y la miró nerviosamente "Eh… iré a hablar con Sasuke" Naruto salió de la habitación rápidamente dejando a Sakura sola._

_Sakura agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del celular de Itachi y espero unos momentos a que él contestara. Momentos después escuchó la voz de Itachi "¿Diga?"_

"_Nii-san…" dijo Sakura ahogadamente "¿Podrías… podrías venir a recogerme a casa de Naruto?"_

"_Claro… ¿Está todo bien?" respondió Itachi con un leve tono de preocupación_

"_Sí… tan sólo ven por mí" pidió Sakura._

_Unos minutos después llegó Itachi y Sakura entró rápidamente al coche dejándole a una nota a sus amigos (los cuales estaban atendiendo a Neji y recogiendo la basura de la fiesta) de adónde se había ido._

"_Sakura… ¿Segura que todo esta bien?" preguntó de nuevo Itachi "¿Sucedió algo con Sasuke…?"_

"_No" respondió Sakura sin mirarlo e Itachi supo que le mentía "Todo está bien, es que… estaba cansada" Itachi decidió no seguir preguntando_

"Itachi en verdad es un excelente hermano" pensó Sakura "No como Sasuke…" Ante este pensamiento Sakura comenzó a golpear repetidamente su almohada diciendo "¡Eres un idiota Sasuke!"

Cuando se cansó, Sakura soltó unas cuantas lágrimas que pronto quitó de su cara y se volvió a recostar, pero esta vez en la cama de Sasuke y reposo su cabeza en la almohada de su hermano. Sakura permaneció unos momentos así y luego se quedó dormida en la cama de Sasuke.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke despertó dentro en el sofá de la sala de estar de la casa de Naruto. Se desperezó y luego suspiró con cansancio y volvió a acostarse pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Llevaba dos días en casa de Naruto y ya era lunes, por lo que tendría que tomar un uniforme prestado de Naruto para ir a la escuela. Miró su reloj, que estaba en la mesa frente al sofá, y vio que eran las 5:45 AM y a penas alcanzaría a darse un ducha, por lo que se levantó de inmediato.

Casi una hora después Sasuke y Naruto ya se encontraban de camino a la escuela en silencio, hasta que Naruto decidió hablar "Nee, teme…" comenzó "Sobre Sakura-chan… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada" respondió Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto.

"Sé que estas mintiendo" dijo Naruto mirándolo acusadoramente "Te conozco"

"Y si así es¿a ti qué?" respondió Sasuke con rudeza y acelerando el paso, pero Naruto lo alcanzó

"¡Bien sabes que trato de ayudarte y que te estoy apoyando!" reclamó Naruto "Algo planeas, te conozco…"

Lo único que Sasuke hizo fue acelerar aún más el paso hasta llegar a la escuela y perderse entre la multitud de alumnos.

Sasuke entró al edificio y en lugar de subir las escaleras hacia su salón, se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, la directora. Sasuke entró a la oficina y se sentó en los sillones de espera. No espero mucho tiempo en cuento salió Tsunade y lo vio allí sentado

"¿Uchiha?" dijo ella "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase… ¿Por qué no tocaste?"

Sasuke no respondió a nada de lo cuestionado y dijo "Quiero que me ayude con un asunto si no es mucha molestia"

"Sí, supongo que no, pasa" respondió Tsunade sorprendida y lo dejo entrar a su despacho "Toma asiento" dijo mientras ella se sentaba en su cómodo sillón tras el escritorio "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Recuerda las becas que me mencionó hace unos meses?" preguntó Sasuke

"¿Las que rechazaste rotundamente? Claro que las recuerdo" respondió Tsunade cruzando sus manos frente a su mentón

"He reconsiderado"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura entró al aula sin ver a Sasuke en su asiento y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Buscó con la mirada a Naruto y al localizarlo se dirigió a él de inmediato "Naruto… ¿Dónde está Sasuke?"

Naruto volteó y al ver que se trataba de Sakura puso una sonrisa nerviosa "Este… la verdad no sé… se separó de mi cuando llegamos a la escuela"

"¿Se pelearon también ustedes?" preguntó ella poniendo una sonrisa melancólica

"Sakura-chan yo…" comenzó Naruto pensando por donde empezar. Pensaba decirle que sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Sasuke y ella, que los apoyaba y de las intenciones que ya sabía que Sasuke tenía desde hacía unos días

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño y sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

"Nada… no es nada" murmuró Naruto, enfadándose consigo mismo por no tener el valor de decírselo a Sakura

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke subió a la azotea de la escuela con un lonche recién comprado de la cafetería. Había estado unas tres horas discutiendo con Tsunade acerca de las becas hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

"De verás que eres problemático" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sasuke volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru, quien también traía un lonche en mano.

Se sentaron recargándose en el barandal en silencio y luego Shikamaru preguntó "¿Dónde estuviste? Sakura se la paso preguntando por ti"

Sasuke no respondió y continuó observando su lonche con desgana, después de varios minutos por fin habló con lentitud, como si cada palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo "Quiero ir a Suna a estudiar. No deseo permanecer más en Konoha"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Shikamaru sin alterarse ante tal noticia.

Sasuke de nuevo guardó silencio por largo tiempo y volvió a decir lentamente "Porque aquí solo voy a herir a las personas que más amo. A mis padres, a mi hermano y sobretodo… a mi hermana"

"¿Tanto te afectó lo que dije?" dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de derrota

"Odio decirlo, pero sí…" respondió Sasuke con la misma sonrisa

"¿Sabes? No te dije todo eso para que decidieras irte" dijo Shikamaru

"Lo sé" respondió Sasuke

"Sólo lo dije porque eres mi amigo y creo que debías escucharlo" siguió Shikamaru

"Lo sé…" contestó de nuevo Sasuke "Pero no me atrevo a hacer pasar a Sakura por eso… tal vez ni yo mismo me atrevo a pasarlo"

"De veras eres problemático"

"Lo sé…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno ahí esta después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero he tenido muchos problemas personales, escolares, etc., etc. Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo.

Ahora no puedo contestar reviews, pero MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Lo haré en el próximo capítulo, donde ya estaré de vacaciones y shalala shalala.

"_¿Y te vas a ir así nada más¿Sin siquiera considerar lo que siento?"_

"_¡Por ti estoy haciendo esto¡Me voy porque no quiero ponerte en una posición de tanto sufrimiento! No me quiero ir… no te quiero dejar, pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer por tu bien"_

"_¿¡Y tú que diablos sabes de lo que es mejor para mi si ni sabes lo que es mejor para ti!?"_


	5. Regen

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece

**REGEN**

**雨****(Ame)**

**Rain**

**Lluvia**

Sakura estaba en clase de literatura en cuanto la puerta del salón se abrió y su hermano gemelo entró. Sasuke se veía más estoico de lo normal y sus ojos parecían vacíos, como si algo malo o angustiante acabara de suceder. Sakura miraba fijamente a su hermano al igual que el resto de la clase incluido Kakashi, el profesor.

"¿Se puede saber por qué tenemos el honor de tu presencia hasta ahora Sasuke?" preguntó Kakashi.

Kakashi era el profesor favorito de muchos y era al que Sasuke más confianza le tenía por lo que dijo "No es de tu incumbencia Kakashi. El punto es que vine¿no?"

"Como siempre tan simpático, Sasuke" respondió Kakashi "Pasa, pero tienes retardo y todo eso"

"Hn" dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a su asiento detrás de su hermana. Sakura esperaba que la mirara o algo, pero Sasuke paso por su lado sin inmutarse si quiera un poco.

Kakashi continuó con la lección no sin antes notar la actitud de Sasuke con preocupación.

Sonó la campana en cuanto la clase terminó y Sasuke se levantó rápidamente para salir del salón evitando a Sakura a toda costa.

"Sasuke espera…" llamó Sakura, pero Sasuke la ignoró y salió del salón. Sakura se quedó inmóvil en su lugar ante lo sucedido

"¿Sakura estas bien?" preguntó Ino sacudiéndola un poco "Parece que viste un fantasma…"

"Estoy bien" respondió Sakura y le sonrió forzadamente a Ino, la cual lo notó pero decidió interrogar a su amiga después.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke regresó a la oficina de Tsunade al término de las clases para continuar hablando sobre las becas sin darse cuenta de que Hyuuga Neji se encontraba afuera escuchándolo todo

"Muy bien Uchiha, acabo de llamar a Suna" escuchó Neji _'¿Para qué quiere Uchiha contactar a alguien en Suna?' _se preguntó Neji con el entrecejo fruncido. Neji se encontraba ordenando unos papeles para Tsunade, ya que ese era su servicio como becario de la escuela.

"¿Y qué dijeron?" preguntó Sasuke

"Que estarían honrados en recibirte, pero que aceptaste demasiado tarde y tendrás que esperar otro año" respondió Tsunade y Neji escuchó como Sasuke lanzaba un gruñido de descontento

"Pero contacté a un viejo conocido en Oto" continuó Tsunade "Probablemente has oído de él, su nombre es Orochimaru"

"¿Orochimaru¿El famoso investigador de los límites sanguíneos?"

"Exacto" dijo Tsunade "Mostró especial interés en ti al saber tu apellido. Después de todo, tu familia, aún después de tantas generaciones, todavía posee dicho límite sanguíneo"

"¿Y quiere que sea su conejillo de indias?" dijo Sasuke indignado. Neji rió un poco al imaginarse a Sasuke en dichos experimentos.

"Obviamente no" contestó Tsunade "Pero tú también estas interesado en ellos¿O acaso me equivoco?"

"Sí me interesaría trabajar con él, pero no quiero que me agarre de conejillo de indias" respondió Sasuke

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Tsunade "Por cierto Uchiha… Orochimaru mostró interés también en tu hermana, Sakura. Le ofreció un lugar, así que creo que deberías llamarla para que venga y…"

"No" interrumpió Sasuke de una forma un tanto brusca "Sakura ya tiene planeado estudiar medicina aquí en Konoha. No le interesarán dichas becas"

"Pero ni siquiera le hemos preguntado" protestó Tsunade

"No" repitió Sasuke "Y por favor no le diga nada de esto. Ni a mis padres, yo se los diré a su debido tiempo. Pero le pido que Sakura sobretodo no se entere todavía…"

"De acuerdo Uchiha, aunque no creo que sea correcto lo que estas haciendo…" dijo Tsunade con un suspiro. Momentos después comenzaron a hablar de los preparativos de la beca y Neji decidió que era hora de retirarse.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Neji no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar, sobretodo el afán de Sasuke de que Sakura no se enterara de sus intenciones de marcharse a otra ciudad.

Neji continuó dándole vueltas al asunto y no se dio cuenta de que Sakura caminaba hacia él hasta que notó la cabellera rosada pasando a su lado. Se volteó rápidamente y dijo "¡Ah¡Sakura-san!"

"¿Eh¿Neji-kun?" dijo Sakura al voltear y sonrió "¿Servicio Becario?"

"Eh… sí" respondió Neji sonrojándose levemente "¿Vas a tu casa?"

"Sí, pero buscaba a Sasuke para irnos juntos" dijo Sakura "¿Lo has visto?"

"Ah sí, esta con la directora discutiendo sobre unas becas para irse a estudiar Oto y…" Neji se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y Sakura lo miró con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos en sorpresa

"¿Qué… qué becas?" preguntó Sakura con la voz ligeramente temblorosa

"No… de nada" dijo Neji regañándose a si mismo por su descuido

"Neji… por favor…" pidió Sakura y le tomó el brazo se forma suplicante. Neji tan solo la miró a los ojos con preocupación.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto observó como el cielo se nublaba y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo grande estaba por suceder y Naruto se sintió frustrado al no poder descifrar que era lo que sucedería. Suspiró y vio que Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque observando el cielo

"¡Shikamaru!" llamó Naruto y Shikamaru lo volteó a ver "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Observo las nubes" dijo Shikamaru "Y me pregunto si Sasuke esta bien"

Naruto lo miró con sorpresa "¿Acaso el teme te dijo que…?" Shikamaru lo volteó a ver "Esteee… quiero decir… ¿Qué sucede con el teme?"

"No finjas Naruto, ya lo sé todo" dijo Shikamaru con calma "Sé lo de Sakura y lo de las becas"

Naruto se sentó a lado de Shikamaru y dijo "Tengo un mal presentimiento…"

"Yo también" dijo Shikamaru "Pero no tiene caso darle vueltas a ello. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará y en ese momento lo enfrentaremos"

"Me preocupan esos dos" confesó Naruto e hizo una mueca

"Sasuke sabe perfectamente lo que hace" dijo Shikamaru "Confiemos en él y confiemos en que Sakura sea fuerte"

"De verdad que son problemáticos" rió Naruto

"Esa es mi frase" dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa y volteó a su derecha "¿Eh¿No son Neji y Sakura?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto también volteó y vio como Sakura iba caminando con Neji mientras este le estaba poniendo un brazo en los hombros. Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía que estaba llorando "Sakura-chan… esto no le gustara a Sasuke… será mejor que los sigamos…"

"No creo que sea buena idea…" dijo Shikamaru, pero Naruto ya se había levantado tras ellos y Shikamaru suspiro exasperado "Pues ya que… que problemático…" y siguió a Naruto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Tsunade cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Había quedado con Tsunade en que se iría dos semanas después de que terminara el semestre, para lo cual tan solo faltaba una semana. Sasuke iría a la Universidad de Oto, donde rentaría allí un departamento, trabajaría con Orochimaru en los límites sanguíneos y viviría allí por al menos cuatro años.

Sasuke suspiró y después sonó su celular y vio que la llamada era de su madre "¿Hola?" contestó Sasuke

"_Sasuke¿Sakura esta contigo?_" preguntó su madre

"No… se supone que ya debería estar allá con la hora que es" dijo Sasuke sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba

"_Por eso pensé que estaría contigo…_" dijo su madre con un tono desesperado y preocupado "_No contesta su celular ni nada…_"

"No te preocupes, la buscaré" dijo Sasuke y colgó. Se recargó en la pared y trató de relajarse _'Piensa Sasuke' _se dijo a si mismo _'¿Con quién podría estar?... ¡Eso es! Llamaré a Ino…'_

Sasuke le marcó a Ino y también a Hinata, pero ninguna sabía donde se encontraba Sakura y la preocupación de Sasuke crecía más y más. Comenzó a correr alrededor del barrio en busca de Sakura y así estuvo durante casi media hora sin encontrar nada. Finalmente llegó al parque y decidió descansar allí un poco para recuperar el aliento y seguir buscando a Sakura.

Estuvo allí durante unos minutos y entonces comenzó a llover fuertemente. Sasuke maldijo, con la lluvia sería más difícil encontrarla y con lo enfermiza que era, si se mojaba, le daría una neumonía. Sasuke estaba por irse cuando creyó haber visto algo rosa correr hacia el kiosco que estaba en el centro del parque. De inmediato Sasuke corrió hacia allá totalmente empapado.

Al acercarse, Sasuke vio que efectivamente era Sakura, pero que no estaba sola. Hyuuga Neji estaba con ella y la estaba abrazando. Sasuke sintió una oleada de celos por todo su cuerpo y corrió hacia ellos. Al alcanzarlos de inmediato jaló a Neji por la playera y lo estampó contra el piso llenándolo de lodo.

"¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!" gritó Sasuke con furia

"¡Ella decide con quien habla y quien no Uchiha!" respondió Neji y volteó a ver Sakura quien estaba totalmente empapada y llorando. Al ver esto Sasuke dejo ir a Neji y trató de acercarse a Sakura, la cual de inmediato se alejó y fue hacia Neji para ayudarle a levantarse. Sasuke sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver aquella escena

"Neji-kun… ¿Podrías dejarnos solos a mi hermano y a mi por favor?" pidió Sakura

"Pero…" comenzó a decir Neji pero Sakura lo miró con seriedad "Esta bien…" Neji abrazo a Sakura, aunque esta no le correspondió dicho abrazo, y se retiro no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de odio a Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos bajo la lluvia hasta que Sakura, muy lentamente dijo "Quiero que dejes en paz a Neji-kun"

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa y dolor y dijo "Hasta que él te deje en paz a ti"

"Yo decido eso Sasuke, no tú" respondió Sakura sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sasuke

"Creo que yo soy la que debería preguntar eso" dijo Sakura al fin volteándolo a ver con ojos llenos de lágrimas "¿Por qué Sasuke¿Por qué pediste esas becas a Oto, que según tú rechazaste por mi para no dejarme sola, ah?"

"¿Quién te dijo?" preguntó Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella, pero Sakura retrocedió de inmediato

"Neji-kun escuchó todo" respondió Sakura y bajo la mirada "¿Y te vas a ir así nada más¿Sin siquiera considerar lo que siento?"

"¡Por ti estoy haciendo esto!" explotó Sasuke "¡Me voy porque no quiero ponerte en una posición de tanto sufrimiento! No me quiero ir… no te quiero dejar, pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer por tu bien"

"¿¡Y tú que diablos sabes de lo que es mejor para mi si ni sabes lo que es mejor para ti!?" respondió Sakura de forma explosiva

"¿¡Y según tú que es lo mejor para mi!?" dijo Sasuke aún sin calmarse

"¡Qué te quedes conmigo y que juntos pasemos por todo esto!" respondió Sakura y sollozó cerrando los ojos "Ha sido tan difícil para mi aceptar todo esto… y me abandonas a la mitad del camino… pensé que estaría bien porque estabas conmigo, pero ahora… ahora…"

Sakura no pudo terminar debido a que los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre los suyos. Sakura abrió los ojos pero de inmediato los cerró de nuevo y besó de vuelta a su hermano tomándolo por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella. Y lo único que escuchaban era la lluvia golpear el suelo y los árboles, sin notar que un par ojos aperlados lo observaba con una mirada llena de dolor y sorpresa a tan solo unos metros.

Se separaron en cuanto un trueno retumbó por el lugar. Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos y recargó su frente contra la de ella y así permanecieron varios minutos

"No te vayas…" susurró Sakura "Por favor… no me dejes…"

"Sakura… no te dejaré nunca…" dijo Sasuke besándole la frente y abrazándola fuertemente después "No me iré… te lo prometo. No me iré, siempre estaré a tu lado…"

Sakura sonrió y abrazó a Sasuke aún más fuerte, y de repente se oyeron unos aplausos muy leves. De inmediato se separaron y voltearon… se trataba de Naruto y Shikamaru los cuales estaban sonriendo bajo un paraguas. En ese momento la lluvia se detuvo.

"Na- Naruto… Shikamaru" dijo Sakura alarmada "Nosotros… no… es decir…"

"Sakura, ya lo saben, se los dije" dijo Sasuke para calmarla y rió cuando lo miró indignada "Mas bien se dieron cuenta… creo que he sido un poco obvio"

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, los apoyamos totalmente" aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa

"Sí, estamos con ustedes al 100 por ciento" dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

"¿Ves?" dijo Sasuke conteniendo la risa al ver a Sakura con la boca abierta

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" dijo Shikamaru "Están totalmente empapados, y Sakura no tienes muy buena salud para andar así…"

"Cierto, ya casi se me olvidaba" dijo Sakura saliendo de su trance y estornudó haciendo reír a los demás "¡No se burlen!"

"Vamos" le dijo Sasuke y le tomó la mano. Sakura miró sus manos y sonrió entrelazando sus dedos y Sasuke también sonrió ante esto.

"No se pongan cursis, ew" dijo Naruto al ver la escena

"No opines, dobe" respondió Sasuke y los cuatro comenzaron a irse.

No notaron en ningún momento el flash de una cámara de celular tras ellos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hyuuga Neji observó las fotos una a una con cada vez más furia. En ellas se veía a Sasuke y a Sakura besándose bajo la lluvia, después ellos abrazados y luego tomados de la mano.

'_Así que de esto se trataba todo' _pensó Neji con furia y apretó en celular fuertemente _'Esto no se va a quedar así…'_

Neji golpeó fuertemente la pared de su habitación descargando toda su furia contra Sasuke. Nunca lo había aborrecido tanto como en aquel momento. Y entonces se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho. Por atreverse a jalar a Sakura a tal abominación como aquella.

'_Veamos que harás Uchiha… si toda la escuela y tus padres ven esta foto' _pensó Neji viendo las fotos una vez más.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Presentando el quinto capítulo de este fic xD. Ahora no me tarde tanto no se pueden quejar. Me gustó este capítulo, sobretodo la escena en la lluvia y Neji sacando a la luz todo su odio jojojojojo. Muchos me dijeron que se esta pareciendo mucho a Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru. Me inspiré en este manga para lo de las becas nada más, creo que en general la historia difiere.

Gracias a:

-**Ayumi -Night Beauty-**

**-****L.I.T**

**-****AniHaruno**

**- kagome**

– **Musa 555**

– **aide**

**- flor**

**-****arashipotter**

**-****Katsura-chan Uchina**

**-****Inulover4eva**

**-****Atori-chan**

**- wolf howling**

**-**

**-****Jesybert**

**-****hao-yandrak**

**- Dark Crimson**

**-****XiO-chan**

**-****Sakurass**

**-****ikamari**

**-****Denii-Asakura**

**-****kamy-chan-chan**

**-****Zyka**

**-****Haruhi-Over**

**-****Yuuko-dono**

**-****xinsanexxpersonx**

**-****Gothic-sweet angel**

**-****miry-chan**

**-****LuaL**

**-****Laura-chan**

**- darksoul**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD, LOS AMO!!!

Para Dark Crimson, sí soy de México xD, Vives súper cerca de mi, vivo en Aguascalientes.

For Inulover4eva and Laura-chan: THANKS A LOT for reading my story even though it's in Spanish and it's not your native language. It honors me a LOT.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR SUS REVIEWS XD

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

"_Haz lo que te digo y nadie las verá"_

"_Maldito bastardo…"_

"_Te odio…"_

"_¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto…?"_


	6. Feind

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera mataría a Karin de forma lenta y dolorosa…

**FEIND**

**敵 ****(Teki)**

**Enemy**

**Enemigo**

Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura en cuanto escuchó que el cerrojo de la puerta era removido. Sakura lo miró y él tan solo le sonrió muy levemente y Sakura le sonrió de vuelta. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Mikoto con una expresión de preocupación extrema.

"¡Sakura!" exclamó Mikoto y abrazó a su hija "¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¡No contestabas tu celular y hoy tenías cita con el doctor!"

"Estoy bien mamá" dijo Sakura abrazándola de vuelta "Tuve que quedarme un poco después de clase y después me quedé atrapada en la lluvia…"

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Mikoto soltando a su hija "¡Cámbiate ahora mismo antes de que te enfermes!" Sakura obedeció y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en el sillón "¡Sasuke tu también deberías cambiarte!" Sasuke ignoró a su madre y recordó lo sucedido hacia menos de una hora y sonrió ampliamente para sus adentros.

Itachi entró a la sala y vio a su hermano empapado sentado en el sillón. Itachi frunció en el entrecejo y luego se sentó al lado de su hermano.

"Sasuke quiero hablar contigo" dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a su hermano.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Sasuke con un tono inusualmente amable considerando que estaba hablando con Itachi.

"Quiero saber que sucedió el día de la fiesta de Naruto… Sakura estaba llorando y la vi muy triste… no me quiso decir que fue, pero pude deducir que tenía que ver contigo" explicó Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No es de tu incumbencia" respondió Sasuke levantándose del sillón "Lo único que importa es que ya está arreglado" Itachi lo miró escéptico mas no le dijo nada más.

Sasuke subió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta tan solo para encontrarse a su hermana quitándose su ropa, quedándose en ropa interior. Sakura volteó hacia la puerta y al ver a su hermano mirándole de pies a cabeza, soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse

Sasuke miró a su hermana detenidamente y sintió como su entrepierna reaccionaba ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

"Sa… Sasuke" dijo Sakura con su notable sonrojo. Sasuke no reaccionó, por lo que Sakura decidió moverse tomando una cobija que estaba sobre la cama. Estaba por cubrirse cuando de repente se halaba recostada en la cama con Sasuke encima de ella

"¿Acaso pretendes que pierda totalmente el control?" murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo mirando a los ojos a su hermana

"Y-yo…" comenzó Sakura pero Sasuke la besó impidiéndole hablar e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su hermana.

De inmediato Sakura le correspondió tocando la lengua de Sasuke con la propia, haciendo que este gimiera. Sasuke dejó la boca de Sakura y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Sakura gemía repetidamente. Siguió dejando besos hasta que llegó a sus pechos, los cuales él miró con lujuria y de inmediato sus manos fueron a la espalda de Sakura para desabrocharle el sostén.

Forcejeó unos momentos hasta que al fin pudo quitárselo y observó, teniendo un efecto inmediato en su miembro.

Al ver la mirada de su hermano, Sakura intentó cubrirse pero rápidamente las manos de Sasuke le sostuvieron las muñecas "No lo hagas" le murmuró Sasuke al oído "Eres hermosa… lo más hermoso que hay" Sakura sonrió y con sus manos sostuvo la cabeza de Sasuke y lo volvió a besar.

Ahora las manos de Sasuke tocaban sin escrúpulos los formados pechos de su hermana. Los oprimía y jugaba con el pezón de cada uno pinchándolo y sacándole un gemido ahogado a Sakura mientras seguían besándose.

Sasuke dejó de nuevo de besarla y esta vez su boca se poso en uno de sus pechos "Sa… suke" gimió Sakura repetidamente mientras él jugaba con el duro pezón con su lengua. Pronto repitió la acción en el otro pecho mientras Sakura gemía de placer, olvidando donde estaban. Sasuke se detuvo y se enderezó quitándose la playera.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver el musculoso pecho de su hermano desplegado frente a ella y Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia "¿Te gusta?" preguntó él volviéndose a colocar encima de ella. Sakura desvió la mirada sonrojada y Sasuke volvió a sonreír y dijo "Es todo tuyo…" entonces, le tomó la mano y la puso en su pecho, alentándola a que lo tocara.

Al principio Sakura se quedó quieta y miró a su hermano a los ojos, quien la miraba expectante. Poco a poco comenzó a pasar su mano por los marcados músculos de Sasuke y pronto olvido la pena y lo tocó abiertamente. Sasuke suspiró y volvió a besarla murmurándole entre besos lo hermosa que era.

Sasuke sintió como su miembro volvía a reaccionar y comenzó a hacerse doloroso. No podía más, tenía que estar dentro de ella y sentirla. Sasuke bajó sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y comenzó a bajar las panties y Sakura se volvió a sonrojar "¿Qué haces?" preguntó ella

"Quiero que seas mía…" respondió Sasuke aún con sus dedos en sus panties "No quiero que nadie más que yo te toque y te ame…"

Sakura le respondió con otro beso apasionado. Sasuke tomó la orilla de las panties listo para bajarlas y hacerle el amor a su hermana ¡Cuánto había esperado ese momento!

"¡Sasuke, te busca una tal Tayuya en el teléfono!" se escuchó la voz de Itachi fuera de la habitación. Del susto, Sakura se levantó de golpe tirando a Sasuke de la cama, haciendo un fuerte ruido "¿Qué pasa?"

"N-nada" respondió Sasuke sobándose la parte golpeada "Me tropecé con el mueble" Sasuke miró a su asustada hermana y le murmuró "Enciérrate en el baño y no salgas hasta que se vaya…" Sakura asintió

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño y rápidamente recogió su playera y se la puso. Se arreglo un poco el desordenado y cabello. Sasuke entreabrió la puerta y solo asomó la cabeza para que su madre no pudiera ver su palpitante erección "Te busca un tal Tayuya…"

"Ah…" Sasuke tomó el teléfono que su madre le tendía y contestó. La chirriante voz de Tayuya le respondió y de inmediato su erección se fue ante el sonido. Al parecer quería una cita con Sasuke y estaba insistiéndole en salir con él, mientras Sasuke trataba de guardar la compostura para no gritarle una grosería.

Después de 20 minutos logró cortar a Tayuya y de inmediato se dirigió al baño preocupado, ya que no había escuchado ningún ruido hecho por Sakura. Abrió a la puerta y vio a su hermana sentada sobre el excusado abrazándose sus piernas. Ella lo miró con una mirada estoica que preocupó a Sasuke "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…" respondió ella en un murmullo "Tan solo… tan solo me preguntaba si siempre nos tendremos que esconder así de mamá… y no sólo de ella, también de papá y de Itachi oniisan"

Sasuke se dirigió a ella y sin avisar, la tomó entra sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. Sakura permaneció callada mientras Sasuke la recostaba y él se sentaba a su lado. Finalmente Sasuke habló lentamente "Sakura… yo estoy perfectamente conciente de que nuestros padres no aprobarán nuestra relación nunca y eso es algo que tu también tienes que aceptar, pero… lo importante es que estemos juntos"

Sakura asintió y lo volteó a ver con sus grandes ojos verdes "Júrame que nunca me dejarás sola"

Sasuke sonrió levemente, una sonrisa sólo para ella, y dijo "Lo juro"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonó la campana que marcaba el fin de clases y todos lo alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, listos para regresar a casa o ir a sus respectivos talleres. Sasuke se levantó y de inmediato se dirigió a su hermana

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" le preguntó tratando de sonar como si nada una vez que todos salieron del salón

"Tengo taller hasta las 5, después regresó a la casa" respondió ella con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Últimamente se sonrojaba fácilmente con su presencia, lo cual le agradaba mucho a Sasuke, aunque era inconveniente en público.

"Bueno, pero llega, tenemos un asunto pendiente" le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa provocativa que hubiera conquistado a cualquiera, haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder.

Sakura se despidió de su hermano con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su taller de cocina japonesa y salía del salón. Sasuke la vio alejarse y sonrió para sus adentros.

La última semana había sido como un sueño. Ambos, mientras no los veían, pasaban su tiempo como una pareja normal siempre que podían. No sólo eso, contaban con la ayuda y aprobación de dos de sus mejores amigos quiénes hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlos a evitar ser descubiertos in fraganti en la escuela.

En la casa era un poco más difícil ocultar la creciente relación, sobretodo con Itachi observando detenidamente su comportamiento. Los únicos momentos que podían compartir sin ser molestados era en su cuarto, aunque escuchando atentamente por si alguien se acercaba y los escuchaba mientras se besaban.

Sasuke sonrió está vez al recordar lo vivido hacía una semana y que tenía pensado terminar esa noche, ya que Itachi y sus padres atenderían una cena de negocios a la cual Sakura y Sasuke insistieron en faltar debido a un supuesto examen de álgebra.

"Yo no estaría tan feliz si fuera tú, Uchiha" le dijo una voz llena de veneno a sus espaldas. Sasuke volteó para encontrarse con Hyuuga Neji sonriéndole de forma maliciosa.

"¿Qué quieres Hyuuga?" preguntó Sasuke con desdén

"No mucho… sólo quiero que te alejes de Sakura" respondió Neji sin quitar su sonrisa

"¿Qué?" dijo Sasuke con burla "¿Qué me aleje de mi propia hermana? ¿De qué carajo estás hablando Hyuuga?"

"¿Hermana? ¿Seguro que sólo es eso?" preguntó Neji con burla

Sasuke sintió como el color se iba de su cara, más casi no se notó siendo él naturalmente pálido y supo mantener la compostura "No sé de que me hablas Hyuuga"

"¿Ah no?" dijo Neji y de su mochila comenzó a sacar un montón de papeles. Tomó el del inició y se lo enseñó. Sasuke lo tomó y está vez requirió todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su sorpresa. Era un cartel con una foto de él y Sakura besándose que decía:

**¡Uchiha Sasuke jala a su hermana a un amor prohibido!**

**¿Qué es lo que ha llevado a tan repugnante relación?**

**¡Recibirán el juicio de Dios!**

"Haz lo que te digo y nadie lo verá" dijo Neji con malicia "Si no, aventaré estos carteles por el techo hacia el patio mañana a la salida"

Sasuke arrugó el papel con furia y miró a Neji con todo el odio posible "Maldito bastardo…" Sasuke miró el montón de papeles que Neji aún sostenía en la mano "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Te odio…" dijo Neji y luego volvió a sonreír con malicia "Quiero decir… siempre me haz caído mal pero de ahí no pasaba y era divertido molestarte…"

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" preguntó Sasuke sin encontrarle sentido a lo que decía

"A eso voy" respondió Neji "Tú siempre haz pensado que perseguía a Sakura para joderte, pero no es así. Yo he querido a Sakura desde mucho antes de que nuestra rivalidad empezara. La observaba desde lejos y no me atrevía a acercarme por que su sobre protector hermano estaba siempre con ella. Pero entonces entramos a la preparatoria y al fin la dejabas respirar un poco, al fin dejándola socializar y tú te ibas con tus amigos. Tú y yo comenzamos a chocar por nuestras personalidades parecidas…"

"¡Yo no soy como tú, maldito hijo de puta!" exclamó Sasuke molesto ante la comparación

Neji rió con sorna y continuó "Sabes que es cierto, ambos somos fríos, populares, inteligentes, bien parecidos…" Sasuke estaba por protestar, pero Neji continuó impidiéndole hablar "En fin, traté de acercarme a Sakura y sorprendentemente accedió a ir al festival conmigo, pero tú llegaste y lo arruinaste. Pensé que no era nada y decidí ignorar lo obvio. Después ayer la veo desconsolada porque se enteró que planeabas irte, tampoco me di cuenta de lo obvio y decidí mejor aprovechar y consolarla para ganar puntos a mi favor. Vuelves a llegar y decidí que era mejor que hablaran y por ello accedí a irme, pero mejor decidí esperar a ver como acababa la discusión por si ella volvía a necesitar de mi consuelo. Al principio pensé que hablaban de problemas familiares, me imaginé un divorcio o algo así y de repente, ¡Oh sorpresa! Besaste a tu hermana ¡A tu hermana! Y ella parecía muy feliz de corresponderte. No podía creer lo que veía… y luego llegaron tus amigos como si nada diciendo que aprobaban esa… esa aberración, pero yo no. Para esto, antes tomé fotos… realmente lo hice sin pensar y en cuanto llegué a mi casa y volví a ver las fotos… sentía tanto asco y odio hacia ti…" Neji dejó salir un suspiro "Sabía que Sakura no podía haber iniciado semejante cosa, así que supe de inmediato que eras tú el culpable… después de todo, siempre habías sido extremadamente sobre protector y celoso con ella…"

Sasuke apretó los puños en cuanto Neji terminó su confesión "Si de verdad quisieras a Sakura, no harías esto. Esto le afectará a ella tanto como a mi y no creas que no le diré de esto…"

"Oh, pero no lo harás" dijo Neji volviendo a sonreír con triunfo "Si le dices, de inmediato todos verán los carteles"

"Tú no la amas" dijo Sasuke conteniendo su furia "Ya te lo dije, esto el afectará a ella también"

"Eso ya lo sé" dijo Neji "Pero como tú no le dirás nada, yo seré el que la consuele y este con ella en los momentos difíciles"

"No si lo puedo impedir" contestó Sasuke

"Por eso… aceptarás esas becas" explicó Neji "Y yo seguiré siendo el que la consuele porque su querido hermano gemelo la abandonó así nada más…"

"Estás enfermo" dijo Sasuke activando inconscientemente su Sharingan listo para atacarlo

Neji rió ante esto "Bueno, yo no considero sano a alguien que está enamorado de su propia hermana, no solo eso, es su gemela" Sasuke continuó mirándolo con el Sharingan "Y si me atacas, ten por seguro que esto lo verá toda las escuela"

"Maldito…" dijo Sasuke encajando sus uñas en su piel de tan fuerte que estaba empuñando su mano. Neji sólo rió y comenzó a alejarse

"Ah por cierto…" dijo Neji deteniéndose un momento y volteando a ver a Sasuke "Le mandé una copia a tu querido hermano… me preguntó si se la enseñará a tus padres… en fin, por si quieres saber porque se la mandé es porque necesito alguien más cercano que te presione a largarte de aquí"

Sasuke se quedó estático al escuchar esto. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, no sabía si ir y golpear al bastardo o ir corriendo al trabajo de Itachi y rogar porque no hubiera visto la foto, para sí poder agarrarla antes de que la viera.

Decidió lo segundo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el trabajo de Itachi

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi suspiró cansinamente mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Acababa de asistir a cuatro conferencias seguidas, que además estaban aburridísimas, y estaba sumamente agotado. Suspiró de nuevo y se preguntó a si mismo porqué diablos seguía allí, si podía irse a su casa a descansar. Estaba por irse cuando su teléfono sonó. Itachi gruñó y contestó "¿Diga?"

"_Presidente Uchiha, tiene una llamada de un tal Hyuuga Neji" _le dijo la secretaria

'¿Hyuuga Neji?' pensó Itachi alzando una ceja. Según lo que sabía, ese tipo era el archienemigo de Sasuke y no había razón para que lo contactara a él "¿Qué quiere?"

"_Dice que es urgente" _respondió la secretaria _"Dice que se trata de algo muy importante que sólo puede discutir con usted"_

"Dígale que si no me dice que diablos quiere, que no me este interrumpiendo porque tengo una empresa muy grande que administrar" contestó Itachi con irritación.

Momentos después, la secretaria volvió a hablar _"Dice que es sobre sus hermanos, Sasuke y Sakura. Que es algo demasiado grave sobre ellos"_

'¿Grave?' pensó Itachi ¿Qué podía ser tan grave que el enemigo de Sasuke viniera a buscarlo? Pensó un momento y concluyó con que de seguro era una broma estúpida "Dígale que me tiene sin cuidado su relación con mis hermanos y sus problemas de preparatoria"

"_Dice que si no le cree, que vea el sobre que está sobre su escritorio" _respondió la secretaria.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo y miró su escritorio. Sólo había un montón de carpetas y reportes. Siguió observando la superficie y finalmente divisó el susodicho sobre bajo la foto que tenía de él y sus dos hermanos. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y dijo "Dígale que ya vi el estúpido sobre y que no me este molestando, que se arregle con Sasuke en la escuela, no conmigo" dicho esto, colgó sin importarle la respuesta.

El sobre era largo y de color blanco. Tenía escrito su nombre en la parte de arriba. Volteó el sobre y estaba por abrirlo cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Itachi gruñó y contestó "¿Ahora qué?"

"_Su hermano está aquí" _dijo la secretaria asustada ante el tono de su jefe _"¿Lo dejo pasar?"_

'De seguro está aquí por lo de ese idiota de Hyuuga' pensó Itachi "Déjelo pasar" dijo Itachi.

Regresó su atención al sobre y lo abrió. Dentro estaba un papel doblado y había una nota. Despegó la nota y la leyó, la cual decía:

"_Ve la verdad detrás de tus queridos hermanos._

_Espero que puedas hacer algo respecto a esta aberración"_

Itachi frunció aún más el ceño y sacó el papel doblado. Lo desdobló y al ver su contenido sintió como el color se iba de su cara y su corazón se paraba momentáneamente.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró Sasuke.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, no tengo excusa para la tardanza y me disculpo por ello… bueno, este capítulo estuvo intenso espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, en serio, me encantó escribir esto muajajaja.

En otras cosas, su servidora se va un mes a JAPÓN. Tal vez les escriba desde allá lol, jojojo deseénme suerte. También me di cuenta que publiqué este fic hace más de un año y no he podido terminar… soy una vergüenza…

Bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

**Vale-chan, ****la comadreja XDDD****, ****sabaku no ninoska****, ****Musa 555****, EVA UCHIHA, Kirara, ****Tenshi no Kitsune****, ****Princess-Dark-Angel****, ****arashipotter****, Maya, ****Inulover4eva****, ****Haru-Chann****, Moo-kun, ****tantei lena-haruno****, ****Shikamita****, ****Atori-chan****, dark crimson, Maria, ****SasteR****, ****Esme-chan TS-DN****, ****lunaleen****, ****Kiraira****, ****KuTe-chan****, ****DAWN EVERY LIGHT****, ****danielauchiha****, ****nessa-uchiha****, saku-chan**

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! YA MÁS DE 100, MIL GRACIAS!!

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

"_¿Qué esperabas Sasuke? ¿Que los felicitara? ¿Qué les dijera que la relación es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado? ¿Que no importa que sean hermanos gemelos?"_

"_¡Esperaba que fueras mi hermano y me apoyaras en lugar de juzgarme!"_

"_¿Te vas a ir entonces? ¿Qué hay de nuestra promesa?"_

"_¿Promesa? No me hagas reír, lo que pasa es que no tenía con quien coger y vi la oportunidad contigo…"_


	7. Abstoßung

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece. El nombre fue corregido, ya que yo no sé alemán. Use el idioma porque se me hace que extrañamente queda en el tema. Pero bueno, en fin el punto es que lo corregí :)

**ABSTOßUNG**

**拒否 ****(KYOHI)**

**REJECTION**

**RECHAZO**

"Itachi…" llamó Sasuke en cuanto abrió la puerta. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y el color dejaba su rostro en cuanto vio lo que su hermano sostenía en sus manos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente y al ver la mirada de dolor y confusión de su hermano supo que el bastardo de Hyuuga había logrado su cometido. Hubo un prolongado e incómodo silencio hasta que Itachi despegó la mirada de su hermano.

"¿Qué carajo significa esto Sasuke?" espetó Itachi con furia. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en ese momento: furia, traición, dolor, confusión y sobre todo asco.

"No es lo que crees…" trató de explicar Sasuke, pero Itachi pegó fuertemente con su mano en el escritorio haciéndolo callar

"¿Que no es lo que creo?" volvió a espetar el mayor de los Uchiha "¿Qué diablos significa esto?" Itachi le blandió el cartel en la cara a Sasuke

"Es una broma pesada de Hyuuga…" dijo Sasuke la verdad a medias. Itachi lo miró escéptico y Sasuke supo que no le creía, después de todo, Itachi era un experto en lo que se refería a sus hermanos y sabía perfectamente cuando estaban mintiendo.

Itachi respiró profundamente y exhaló. Repitió tres veces esto y finalmente se sentó aún sosteniendo el cartel en sus manos y temblando "Sasuke… si esto fuera solo 'una broma pesada', ni siquiera habrías venido corriendo…" Itachi señaló sus ropas empapadas en sudor "Se nota que viniste corriendo lo más rápido que pudiste hasta acá… si es sólo una broma pesada no veo la urgencia en venir tan apurado…"

"¡Vine porque sabía que reaccionarías así!" gritó Sasuke golpeándose mentalmente por verse tan obvio

"¡Insisto, Sasuke!" le respondió Itachi alzando la voz "Si no fuera nada, no veo el porque de tu reacción ¡Y cualquiera reaccionaría como yo si viera una foto de sus hermanos besándose!"

"Yo…" comenzó Sasuke

"No hace falta que me expliques nada" interrumpió Itachi "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Y también, las acciones dicen más que las palabras… ¿Crees que no he notado nada? ¿Que no me doy cuenta como la miras? ¿Qué no veo como se sonroja cuando ella te mira?" Sasuke permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que ya no tenía caso mentir cuando su hermano había dado justo en el blanco

"No quería que te enteraras de está forma" dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos de silencio, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

"¿O sea que tenías planeado revelarlo? Que decente de tu parte" dijo Itachi con sarcasmo "Como si cambiara algo si me lo hubieras dicho en dos años"

"¿Tú crees que esto ha sido fácil para nosotros?" preguntó Sasuke conteniéndose para no golpear a su hermano mayor

"¿Fácil? Probablemente para ti lo fue, Sakura no ha de tener ni idea de lo que hace…" respondió Itachi con desdén.

"Ella sabe perfectamente lo que implica" contestó Sasuke

"¿Saber?" dijo Itachi alzando de nuevo la voz "¿Sabe que esto es un tabú? ¿Un pecado? ¿Antinatural? ¿Totalmente repugnante?"

"No tienes derecho a juzgarnos…" murmuró Sasuke empuñando sus manos con furia ante lo último dicho

"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Itachi a punto de perder la paciencia "¿Qué esperabas Sasuke? ¿Que los felicitara? ¿Qué les dijera que la relación es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado? ¿Que no importa que sean hermanos gemelos?"

"¡Esperaba que fueras mi hermano y me apoyaras en lugar de juzgarme!" gritó Sasuke

"¿Que te apoyara?" repitió Itachi levantándose de su silla apoyándose en el escritorio "¿De verás creíste que yo o cualquier persona de verás te apoyaría?"

"Naruto y Shikamaru lo hacen" contestó Sasuke "Y son más mis hermanos que tú en cualquier momento…"

Itachi perdió la paciencia antes esto y saliendo rápidamente de su escritorio caminó hacia Sasuke y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas tirando a su hermano al suelo "No te atrevas a decir eso. Siempre he sabido que había algo raro en ustedes, incluso llegué a pensar que era buena idea separarlos… pero me mantuve callado y jamás, escúchame, ¡Jamás le dije nada a nuestros padres!"

"¿Y?" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona levantándose del suelo con su mejilla palpitándole del dolor que del golpe "¿Ahora vas a ir a decirles?"

Itachi cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió abrir tenía su Sharingan activado por lo que de inmediato Sasuke activo el suyo también.

Ambos hermanos se miraron largo tiempo sin ceder, finalmente Itachi dijo suavemente tratando de guardar las compostura "No diré nada, pero te mereces una buena paliza y un psiquiatra" Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran apretado el corazón ante estas palabras… su propio hermano pensaba que estaba enfermo…

"Si piensas que estoy enfermo, más razón para ir como un vil chismoso a decirles" dijo Sasuke con desafío ocultando su dolor "O tal vez no puedes hacerle eso a tu hermano"

"No lo estoy haciendo por ti, que te quede muy claro eso" dijo Itachi con desdén "Lo hago por Sakura. No quiero que ella pase por eso, no lo merece porque tú la jalaste en esto"

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" volvió a decir Sasuke con desafío, retando a su hermano "No te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados, te conozco"

"Obviamente no" dijo Itachi volviendo a impacientarse con el tono de su hermano "Pero te vas a alejar de ella, no te voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir"

"Va a sufrir más si me voy" protestó Sasuke

"Lo hará hasta que se de cuenta de que todo esto fue una estupidez y que no sabía lo que hacía" contradijo Itachi "Yo me encargaré de que se de cuenta"

"¿Y si me niego?" preguntó Sasuke

"Le diré a mi padres… y bien sabes lo que sucederá" dijo Itachi "Los desheredarán y conociendo a mi padre y a su moral, los dejará a ambos en la calle"

Sasuke rió fríamente ante esto confundiendo a Itachi "Eres patético… estás haciendo justo lo que ese hijo de puta de Hyuuga quiere que hagas…"

"No lo hago por él, ese bastardo me las pagará por tratar de humillar a la familia Uchiha" respondió Itachi a la acusación "Lo hago por ustedes… piensa en las consecuencias de esto Sasuke. Nunca serán aceptados a menos de que mientan acerca de ser gemelos… piensa Sasuke ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir una vida llena de mentiras? Si tienen hijos los harán vivir en una mentira y eso si no tienen una deformación, porque por si no sabías hijos nacidos de incesto usualmente tienen problemas genéticos" Itachi suspiró recuperando al fin la calma "Tal vez ya habías pensado en esto a juzgar por tu comportamiento… pero si de verdad la amas tanto ¿Estás dispuesto a atar a Sakura a esa vida llena de dolor y de mentiras? ¿Cómo van a poder ser felices con esa vida? Tal vez tu puedas soportarlo, pero conoces a Sakura y sabes que tarde o temprano no podrá seguir más con ello y si la atas a eso tu susodicho amor verdadero se convertirá en un acto meramente egoísta… es injusto para ella. Además si esto se llega a saber piensa por todo lo que pasarán siendo Uchiha, somos una familia prestigiada y este escándalo puede traer abajo la empresa"

Sasuke sintió como su Sharingan se desactivaba y sintió como su pecho le dolía fuertemente como nunca antes, entonces se llevo una mano a su pecho sosteniéndolo con dolor. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de su hermana y comenzó a imaginar una vida juntos lejos de todo… donde eran felices, pero pronto supo que Itachi tenía razón, no iban a ser felices bajo una mentira y Sakura no lo soportaría, además pensó en su familia… después de todo no podía hacerles eso.

Itachi notó ese comportamiento y supo que había dado justo en el blanco y que Sasuke se retractaría.

'Espero no arrepentirme de esto' pensó Itachi, conciente del dolor que le causaría sus hermanos 'Pero es por el bienestar de ambos' se convenció finalmente al ver que Sasuke derramaba una sola lágrima y se daba la vuelta para salir "Hay hombres que la pueden hacer muy feliz Sasuke… de esta relación de incesto no sacarás nada bueno mas que una felicidad efímera… si la amas deja que un hombre la haga verdaderamente feliz y nunca la haga sufrir. Tsunade me contactó de las becas… queda una semana de clases y ya acabaron los exámenes finales… arreglaré todo para que te vayas lo más pronto posible, yo hablaré con papá y mamá… tú ocúpate de Sakura"

Sasuke asintió levemente e Itachi supo que había logrado su cometido. Sasuke comenzó a salir completamente derrotado mas no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermano y dijo "Y de todo esto… ¿De dónde es justo para mi? ¿Mi felicidad dónde queda?"

Itachi vio como su hermano salía y sintió dolor en su pecho y siguió convenciéndose que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Itachi con la cabeza gacha y finalmente salió del edificio de la compañía Uchiha y observó el abanico que simbolizaba a su familia, el cual estaba pintado en la puerta.

'Estoy jodido' pensó Sasuke 'Atado a un nombre y a una moral' sabía las consecuencias de un escándalo de incesto y hasta que Itachi se lo había dicho no lo había pensado. Ahora que lo veía pensó en sus padres y en el dolor que les traería.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente en cuanto Sasuke puso un pie en la calle fuera de la compañía de su familia. Sasuke miró por última vez el abanico Uchiha y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo bajo la lluvia. Por su mente sólo pasaban imágenes de Sakura, de su cabello rosa, de sus penetrantes ojos verdes, el sonido de su voz, la risa que tanto le gustaba…

No supo por cuanto tiempo corrió hasta que se tropezó y calló en la acera lastimándose la rodilla. Ignoró el dolor y se puso en cuatro y finalmente soltó un sollozo. Nunca había llorado en su vida, pero esta vez no puedo evitar soltar las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia y agradeció eso. Golpeó la acera con un puño haciéndolo sangrar.

'¡Busca dónde quieras Itachi!' gritaba Sasuke mentalmente mientras continuaba golpeando la acera '¡Busca hasta el fin del mundo y nunca, nunca encontrarás a alguien que la ame más que yo!'

Permaneció unos minutos así sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que tomó una decisión definitiva. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar bajo la aún fuerte lluvia ignorando el dolor en sus manos y en su rodilla.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura miraba la lluvia golpear contra la ventana de su habitación y suspiró. Volteó a ver el reloj acostada en su cama y después volvió a ver la ventana _'Sasuke ya se tardó' _pensó.

Sus padres se habían ido hace casi una hora y no había señales de Sasuke por ninguna parte. Había intentado llamar a su celular pero estaba apagado e incluso había llamado a Naruto y a Shikamaru pero ninguno sabía donde podría encontrarse su hermano.

Sakura volvió a mirar el reloj, suspiró y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos…

Pensó en los últimos meses desde el día que Sasuke le había dicho lo que sentía. Al principio se había espantado demasiado y pensó que era una broma muy pesada. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que su hermano de verdad la quería y que ella sentía lo mismo desde hacía tiempo. Se había sentido estúpida incluso por no haberse dado cuenta de lo obvio empezando por los terribles celos que le tenía a sus fans. Recordó después la última semana y se sonrió a si misma sonrojándose.

Sakura sabía que estaba mal lo que hacían pero no podía evitarlo y ella sabía que si Sasuke se iba o la dejaba de querer su corazón se haría pedazos y jamás volvería a amar a alguien más. Sasuke se había convertido en algo indispensable para ella y si se iba era como si no se le permitiera más respirar.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. De inmediato se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa y bajó rápidamente. Al entrara a la sala vio a su hermano empapado y recargado en la puerta. Además tenía la mirada baja y estaba temblando.

"¿Sasuke?" llamó Sakura preocupada acercándose a él. Estiró su mano para tocar su hombro, pero de inmediato se quitó sorprendiéndola "¿Sucede algo malo?" Sasuke subió la mirada y Sakura sintió que su corazón se paraba momentáneamente.

Era una mirada muerta, fría, totalmente vacía y que a Sakura le daba muchísimo miedo.

"No pasa nada" contestó Sasuke con una voz igualmente fría y vacía que jamás usaba al hablar con Sakura.

"Ah…" dijo Sakura simplemente aún asustada "Deberías cambiarte la ropa, te va a dar un…"

"Estoy bien" interrumpió Sasuke y subió la escaleras sin voltearla a ver y ella lo siguió hasta su habitación.

Sasuke no la volteó a ver en ningún momento y ella permanecía callada. Entonces, abrió su parte del clóset y comenzó a sacar sus ropas y también sacó una maleta, donde comenzó a acomodar la ropa.

"¿V-vas a algún lado?" preguntó Sakura con temor, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

"Me voy a Oto a vivir a partir de mañana" respondió sin mirarla.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sakura con incredulidad y sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente.

"Lo que oíste" dijo Sasuke simplemente mientras continuaba empacando.

"P-pero creí que…"

"Pues creíste mal, cambié de opinión" interrumpió Sasuke con rudeza.

"Pero…"

"Ya lo decidí y no voy a cambiar de opinión" dijo Sasuke cerrando la maleta en cuanto terminó de empacar.

"¿Te vas a ir entonces? ¿Qué hay de nuestra promesa?" preguntó Sakura después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, conteniendo las lágrimas

"¿Promesa?" dijo Sasuke con sorna "No me hagas reír, lo que pasa es que no tenía con quien coger y vi la oportunidad contigo…"

Sakura tan sólo sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el estómago y tan sólo pensó _'No sigas…'_

"Hace mucho que traigo ganas y fuiste la opción más sencilla…"

'_Para…'_

"¿De verás creíste que me gustabas? Por favor…"

'_No es cierto…'_

"Eres sólo una niña ilusa que se cree todo a la primera…"

'_Es mentira…'_

"Además… ¿Quién es tan estúpida para creer que su hermano sentiría algo así por ella?"

'_Mentiroso…'_

"Gracias a Dios se me ha pasada la calentura…"

_¿Por qué me dices esto?'_

"Y no cometí una tontería con una idiota como tú…"

'_Es una broma…'_

"Eres ilusa, estúpida y crédula. El que se fije en ti créeme que sólo será por una cogida rápida" terminó Sasuke sin mirarla una sola vez.

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó Sakura seguido de una cachetada en la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la mejilla y volteó a ver a Sakura. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y se notaba que estaba conteniendo un sollozo y con la voz quebrada dijo "Veme a los ojos y dímelo que no es mentira"

Sasuke reunió todo su coraje y la miró con una sonrisa burlona "Es verdad… cada palabra"

Sakura soltó el sollozo que estaba reteniendo y se salió. Sasuke se quedó parado y escuchó que la puerta se azotaba. Tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, sabiendo que afuera estaba lloviendo y que se enfermaría si se quedaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia…

'_Pero ya es muy tarde'_

Le había costado toda su voluntad decirle eso a Sakura. Al principio no supo que decir pero era tan simple como decir lo contrario a lo que sentía. Cada palabra había sido un golpe para él, pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario y aunque lo odiara sabía que lo tenía que hacer.

Sasuke vio su mano ensangrentada que había ocultado de Sakura y fue al baño a limpiarse, y cómo deseo que Sakura fuera el que lo curara.

Miró su herida mal vendada y suspiró.

Se odiaba a si mismo en ese momento. Odiaba su estúpida debilidad, odiaba haberse sublevado a Hyuuga, a su nombre y a Itachi; odiaba lo que le había dicho a Sakura y lo que más odiaba era que no tenía el coraje para ir tras Sakura y decirle la verdad por miedo a las consecuencias.

Y ahora se iría por cuatro largos años a Oto. Cuatro años en que no la vería y cuatro años en que tenía que redimirse por si mismo…

'_Y sobre todo por ella…'_

Sasuke salió del baño y tomó el teléfono. Esperó unos momentos hasta que escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo contestarle.

"_¿Qué sucede teme?" _preguntó Naruto desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Quiero pedirte un favor…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura llegó a casa de Ino totalmente empapada y llorando silenciosamente. Tocó varias veces hasta que su rubia amiga abrió la puerta y abrió sus ojos azules de par en par en cuanto vio el estado de su amiga.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Ino asustada.

Sakura no respondió y en lugar de eso se lanzó en los brazos de Ino sollozando fuertemente y dijo entre sollozos "¿P-puedo… q-quedarme ésta noche?"

"Sabes que sí" respondió Ino regresándole el abrazo.

Ino tomó a Sakura por un brazo y entraron a la casa, después Ino cerró la puerta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sigo viva y perdón por la tardanza… siempre me tardo y argh, apesto. Espero les agrade el capítulo (no me odien) y perdón por el drama, pero tenía que pasar. Hasta yo sentí feo escribiéndolo.

**El próximo capítulo ya será el time skip de cuatro años.**

Pero MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

**rioko001****, ****xnamelessx****, gene_sakurita, ****death linkin****, ****setsuna17****, ****Naoko Tsukino****, ****Lydie haley****, CRAZY CHICK XD, ****Inulover4eva****, ****Bongio****, ****SasteR****, ****DAWN EVERY LIGHT****, ****Atori-chan****, ana belen martinez amaro, ****Kiraira****, ****Lexy15****, ****Queen pain alone****, ****hao-yandrak****, ****hokage-hime****, ****danielauchiha****, ****haliz****, ****Sakurass**** y demás reviews, si me olvidé de alguien mil disculpas y gracias**

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

"_Es mi prometida y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto"_

"_¿La amas?"_

"… _Sí"_

"_Mientes… nunca supiste mentir, teme"_

A/N: Adivinen quién es la prometida :P


	8. Erneut

**DIESE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece. El nombre fue corregido, ya que yo hablo muy poco alemán. Use el idioma porque después del japonés es el idioma que más me gusta. Pero bueno, en fin el punto es que lo corregí :)

**ERNEUT**

**再び** **(Futatabi)**

**Again**

**De nuevo  
**

"¿Así que conoceré a toda tu familia Sasuke-kun?" preguntó por enésima vez la pelirroja de lentes al apuesto joven que tenía tomado del brazo.

"Sí Karin" respondió Sasuke de nuevo torciendo los ojos tratando de conservar la paciencia.

Iban viajando en tren bala hacia Konoha y faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar. Sasuke miró por afuera y divisó Konoha sorprendido. Había cambiado bastante, ya no era una ciudad pequeña como la recordaba y ahora había varios rascacielos. Imaginó que el más alto era el de la empresa Uchiha, por lo que le había contado su madre por teléfono, y se preguntó si aún vivirían en la misma casa o se habrían mudado a una gran mansión.

"_Siguiente estación: Konoha" _se escuchó por los altavoces y Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento.

"Vamos" le dijo a Karin yendo a donde se guardaban las maletas y tomó la suya y la de Karin, quién traía una descomunal.

Bajaron del tren con las maletas y salieron del andén. Subieron por las escaleras eléctricas hacia la entrada donde los recibió una escandalosa voz "¡TEMEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke volteó y vio a su mejor amigo brincando y saludando con la mano a unos metros de él y se dirigió a él seguido de Karin "No has cambiado nada dobe"

"¿Eso le dices a tu mejor amigo después de cuatro años de no verlo?" preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke examinó a su mejor amigo y vio que físicamente sí había cambiado. Ahora estaba más alto y era la viva imagen de su padre, Namikaze Minato. Por su parte, Sasuke seguía igual, pero ahora sus facciones eran más maduras y se veía más atractivo que cuando era adolescente.

"¿Quién es él Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Karin con molestia al ser ignorada.

"Ah… es Uzumaki Naruto, mi amigo de la infancia… te hablé de él ¿Recuerdas?" explicó Sasuke y luego volteó a ver a Naruto que también estaba confundido por la presencia de la pelirroja "Naruto… ella es Kodama Karin… mi prometida"

"¿TU QUÉ?" gritó Naruto en sorpresa, pues definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

"Lo que oíste dobe" contestó Sasuke con molestia, pues todos en la estación los estaban mirando atentamente.

"Pe-pero…" dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos "¿Qué hay de Sak-?"

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la empresa a ver a Itachi primero" interrumpió Sasuke sabiendo lo que Naruto estaba por preguntar.

Karin sólo volteó a ver a Sasuke y a Naruto de manera sospechosa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Sakura!" llamó la rubia a la pelirosa

Uchiha Sakura volteó a ver a su mejor amiga "¿Qué sucede Ino?"

Ambas chicas se encontraban dando servicio en el hospital en aquel momento como parte de su carrera. Ino ahora tenía el pelo más largo que antes y además estaba comprometida con Shikamaru y dentro de dos semanas se casaría.

Por su parte, Sakura era la mejor estudiante y era la favorita de la decano y directora además de la preparatoria Konoha, Tsunade. Se había vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que era en la adolescencia, cosa que todos lo hombres empleados en el hospital había notado.

"Itachi vino a buscarte, está la oficina de Tsunade esperándote" le dijo Ino.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sakura sorprendida, pues su hermano jamás salía de su trabajo a esas horas, a menos que fuera muy importante.

"Me dijo que era importante" le confirmó Ino encogiéndose de hombros "Bueno me tengo que ir frentona, tengo un paciente en espera y si llego tarde la doctora Tsukino me mata"

Sakura suspiró y caminó hacia la oficina en el segundo piso "¡Hola hermosa!" la saludó un hombre mientras esperaba el elevador. Sakura volteó y sonrió.

Se trataba de Akasuna Sasori, quien era un cirujano plástico del hospital. Era un hombre muy apuesto de cabello rojo y ojos color arena. Venía de Suna y era un gran doctor, además era muy amigo de Itachi y también era públicamente admirador de Sakura.

"Hola Sasori" devolvió Sakura el saludo. Sasori le agradaba bastante y le tenía mucho aprecio, a pesar de que lo había rechazado ya varias veces para ir a una cita "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Muy bien" respondió Sasori con una dulce sonrisa "Pero podría ir aún mejor si me concedieras el honor de ir a comer conmigo en el descanso"

Sakura rió "Me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo. Itachi me está esperando, al parecer es algo importante"

Sasori parpadeó sorprendido "¿Itachi está aquí? Qué raro…"

"Lo sé" dijo Sakura entrando en el elevador seguida de Sasori. Bajaron seis pisos y salieron juntos hacia la oficina de Tsunade "Espero que no sea nada malo"

"No creo que lo sea" dijo Sasori "Te hubiera llamado en lugar de esperarte"

Sakura asintió, pero tenía un presentimiento. Llegó a la oficina y abrió la puerta. Itachi estaba parado frente al librero observando los libros y una enfermera estaba a un lado de él sonrojada. Sakura arqueó una ceja "¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Y Tsunade?"

La enfermera se sonrojó aún más e Itachi dijo en tono aburrido "No, ya se iba. Me vino a preguntar que si quería un vaso de agua y Tsunade esta en cirugía" la chica salió casi corriendo después de eso "No sé porque no despiden a enfermeras tan idiotas que sólo quieren ligar" se quejó Itachi.

"Bueno, no es mi culpa tener un hermano tan apuesto como tú" bromeó Sakura con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto Itachi la miró duramente. Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada, entendiendo la indirecta.

"En fin, venía a avisarte de un asunto… algo delicado" dijo Itachi sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio "¿Nos podrías dejar a solas, Sasori?" pidió Itachi a Sasori, quien escuchaba atentamente.

"Oh, está bien" refunfuñó y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sakura y después salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Deberías aceptar salir con él" comentó Itachi y Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

"No tengo tiempo para eso, ya lo sabes" respondió Sakura "Mi prioridad ahora es mi carrera… en fin, ¿qué es ese asunto?" preguntó y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

"Sakura… sé que es difícil para ti, pero espero que ya hayas madurado… y él también" comenzó Itachi.

Sakura se quedó estática, pues sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar y tratando de mantener la compostura dijo "¿Acaso… él…?" no pudo terminar.

"Sí" contestó Itachi sintiéndose inseguro ante la reacción de su hermana "Sasuke regresó a Konoha… con su prometida"

En ese momento Sakura sintió que su mundo se volvió negro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Así que bienvenido a tu nueva casa, la Mansión Uchiha" dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke descendía del coche y observaba la magnífica mansión que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Era de color blanco perlado con un jardín grandísimo, además de una fuente con forma de un abanico, símbolo de la familia. En eso, varios sirvientes llegaron y se llevaron las maletas dentro de la casa.

"Vaya" fue lo único que dijo Sasuke

"¡WOW!" exclamó Karin "Ni yo tengo una casa así" y comenzó a parlotear que quería la habitación más grande para ella y algo más a lo que Sasuke no prestó atención. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió matrimonio a Karin, pero después de todo ella también era hija de un empresario y tenía una personalidad fuerte digna de un Uchiha.

"¡Hijo!" Sasuke volteó y vio a su madre que caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa y lo abrazaba "¡No has cambiado nada! Aunque te ves aún más apuesto ¿Y quién es esa joven?" preguntó Mikoto fijando su atención en la pelirroja que estaba hablando y riéndose sola.

Sasuke le sonrió levemente y luego carraspeó. Karin de inmediato dejó de parlotear sola y adoptó una posición erguida y seria, bastante falsa, y se paró al lado de Sasuke "Madre, ella es Karin… mi prometida"

Mikoto lo miró sorprendida "¿En serio?" Sasuke asintió y luego Mikoto le sonrió a Karin, quien la miró con suficiencia.

"Me enorgullece formar parte de la familia Uchiha" dijo Karin tratando de hacer una pose de seriedad que Mikoto notó de inmediato.

"Pues… me alegra mucho saberlo hijo, ya me preocupaba que no tuvieras novia…" comentó Mikoto no muy segura.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Karin sorprendida dejando su fachada de mujer interesante.

"No es nada" gruñó Sasuke, pero Karin insistió.

"Como lo oyes, Sasuke-teme nunca tuvo novia… bueno, según él" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y Sasuke lo miró duramente.

Karin miró sospechosamente a Sasuke y a Naruto, estaba por preguntar en cuanto llegó un lujoso auto color negro. El chofer salió y después abrió la puerta del coche. De este descendieron tres personas, una de ellas inconsciente.

"Sakura…" fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke al ver que Itachi salía del auto con Sakura en brazos seguidos de un hombre pelirrojo "¿Qué le paso?" preguntó poniéndose frente a Itachi.

"Muévete" dijo Itachi fríamente "Fue sólo exceso de trabajo"

"¡Dios!" exclamó Mikoto preocupada, ignorando a sus hijos "Rápido métela a la casa, no se vaya a resfriar ¡Por eso me negaba a que estudiara medicina, se mata demasiado!"

Itachi miró duramente a Sasuke de nuevo y lo evadió llevándose a Sakura con él, seguido por Mikoto. El pelirrojo estaba por entrar tras de ella, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

"¿Tú quién diablos eres?" preguntó Sasuke.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido y respondió "Soy Akasuna Sasori… soy amigo de la familia y trabajo en el hospital con Sakura" A Sasuke no le gustó nada como pronunció el nombre de Sakura y gruñó levemente. Sasori lo miró con interés y luego su cara se iluminó en entendimiento "¡Ah! ¡Tú debes ser Sasuke! Itachi me hablo mucho de ti, aunque Sakura no lo hace nunca…"

Sasuke estaba por responder pero Karin interrumpió "A ver, alguien explíqueme quién diablos es esa pelirosa frentona que llevaba el hermano de Sasuke" dijo y sorprendentemente había adivinado que Itachi era hermano de Sasuke (a/n: nótese su gran inteligencia).

Sasuke la miró con molestia ante lo que había dicho de Sakura mas no respondió, entonces Naruto con una sonrisa amarga y sin despegar los ojos de Sasuke dijo "Es Uchiha Sakura… la hermana gemela de Sasuke…"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Karin "¿Tienes una hermana gemela y no me lo dijiste? Además ni se parecen…"

Sasuke no respondió y miró a Naruto con furia, pero este continuó "Antes eran _muy _cercanos, pero parece que lo ha olvidado, ¿No es así?"

"No es de tu incumbencia dobe" murmuró Sasuke apretando los puños y luego volteó a ver a Karin "¿Por qué no entras y preguntas dónde está el jacuzzi? Te alcanzo en unos minutos…" Karin asintió aún sospechando y entró a la casa. Sasuke miró a Sasori "Por si no captaste, queremos hablar a solas"

Sasori tan solo se encogió de hombros y también entró a la casa. Sasuke entonces volteó a ver a Naruto con furia "¿Qué carajo crees que haces con esas insinuaciones?"

Naruto entonces lo miró acusadoramente y dijo "¿Y ahora me reclamas? Fuiste tú quién me llamó hace cuatro años y…"

"Eso no implica que anuncies eso frente a Karin" espetó Sasuke interrumpiendo "Es mi prometida y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto"

"¿La amas? ¿Amas a Karin?" preguntó Naruto

Esto tomó desprevenido a Sasuke y después de unos momentos dijo "… Sí"

Naruto entonces lo miró con suficiencia sin despegar su mirada de la de él "Mientes… nunca supiste mentir, teme"

Sasuke trató de arremeter pero sabía que ya no había nada que decir, por lo que se dio la vuelta y dijo "Si no tienes nada más que decirme, puedes irte… iré a ver cómo está Sakura"

Naruto también se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su auto, no sin antes decir "No creo que sea buena idea que te vea… a juzgar por el comportamiento de Itachi, me imagino porqué se desmayó"

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo y entró en la casa. Era bastante grande y se pregunto donde podría estar la habitación de Sakura, reprimiéndose mentalmente. En ese momento vio a su madre bajar rápidamente por las escaleras y lo miró.

"¿Quieres ver a Sakura supongo?" preguntó su madre dulcemente y él asintió "Sube las escaleras y ve hacia la izquierda, es la tercera puerta"

Sasuke asintió y subió las escaleras. Dobló a la izquierda y vio un amplio y extenso pasillo. Caminó lentamente y finalmente se detuvo frente a la tercera puerta. Estuvo unos minutos allí armándose de valor hasta que por fin abrió poco a poco la puerta.

Allí estaba ella tan hermosa como la recordaba, pero ahora su cabello estaba más largo. Sakura estaba dormida y tenía una cobija encima. Sasuke se acercó y la cubrió mejor, después se sentó en la cama a su lado observándola atentamente e inconscientemente quitando un mechón de su cara con delicadeza.

Sakura se movió un poco y Sasuke se sobresaltó, pero siguió allí mirándola.

No supo que le paso, sabía que estaba mal y sintiendo un inmenso deja vu comenzó a acercarse al rostro de su hermana. Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de volver a sentir esos labios que tanto extrañaba…

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces?"

* * *

Ok sé que me quieren matar. No paso nada muy interesante en el capítulo y lo dejo así y además me tardo mil años en actualizar. Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, en el próximo capítulo agradeceré bien a todos los reviewers (que los AMO por cierto ;D) porque ahora estoy de prisa.

_Próximo Capítulo:_

"_¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE SE FUE! ¡Y AHORA REGRESAS COMO SI TE PERTENECIERA!"_

"_Era lo mejor"_

"_Eres un maldito hipócrita"_


	9. Schmerz

**DIE****SE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece. Quiero dejar en claro que Sasuke y Sakura en esta historia SÍ son hermanos. Sé que quieren que Sakura sea adoptada pero creo que si hago eso arruinaría todo… chiste del incesto es ese, que sean hermanos de sangre.

**SCHMERZ**

**痛み ****(Itami)**

**Pain**

**Dolor**

"¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?"

Sasuke rápidamente se irguió y vio que su hermana acababa de despertar y lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia, los cuales jamás había visto en ella.

Sakura también se incorporó rápidamente y se levantó por el otro lado de la cama. Sasuke no respondió y decidió no mirarla, pues esa mirada no le gustaba y menos porque era para él. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante algunos minutos hasta que Sasuke apartó la mirada de la pared y agachó la cabeza.

"Sólo quería saber cómo estabas" murmuró Sasuke parándose y dándole la espalda.

"¿Ah sí? A mi me dio la impresión que me ibas a besar, _hermano_" esto último Sakura lo recalcó bastante. Sasuke no respondió y Sakura continuó "¿Qué sucede? ¿Demasiado cobarde para siquiera verme a los ojos? Pues… te aviso que ya no soy la niña estúpida que era… y te lo advierto Sasuke, si te me acercas con alguna intención repugnante hablaré"

Sasuke sintió que cada palabra era una puñalada en el pecho y decidió salirse sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando la puerta se cerró Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo y cayó de rodillas en el suelo sin poder evitar que cayeran las lágrimas, aún ahogando sus sollozos.

Se levantó temblando y se dejó caer en la cama, esta vez ahogando sus sollozos con la almohada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi suspiró mirando el vaso de agua que sostenía en la mano y pasándose la otra por su largo cabello. Se encontraba recargado en la barra de la amplia cocina.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sasori quien estaba a su lado observándolo "Te ves mucho más estresado de lo normal y eso es mucho decir"

"Estoy bien" respondió Itachi dejando el vaso en la barra tras de si "Sólo me preocupa Sakura, nunca ha sido de buena salud, supongo que por eso estudia medicina"

Sasori rió levemente ante esto y dijo "Eres muy buen hermano… pero hablando de eso… ¿Qué hay de tu hermano, Sasuke? Se veía de muy mal humor y creo que no le caí muy bien…"

En secreto, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, se imaginó que Sasuke había notado la forma en que Sasori hablaba de Sakura y que esa era la razón de su mal humor.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio que se rompió cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro Karin luciendo de muy mal humor también. Itachi la miró con una ceja alzada y dijo "Se toca antes de entrar"

Karin lo miró despectivamente pero se controlo y con voz falsamente dulce le dijo "¿Oniisan sabes dónde esta Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi alzó aún más la ceja "No sé dónde está y… perdona la rudeza, no me llames hermano por favor. Sólo mi hermana me llama así"

Sasori trató de contener una risita ante la cara que Karin puso. Parecía que acababa de tragar vinagre por las educadas pero rudas palabras de Itachi y por su expresión de indiferencia total ante la prometida de su hermano; pues estaba acostumbrada a que hombre que la veía babeaba por ella.

Karin volvió a controlarse y fingió una sonrisa "Supongo que entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo" salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Sasori entonces dejó salir una carcajada y volteó a ver a Itachi "Me sorprende que la hayas tratado así, nunca te había visto ser tan grosero con alguien… fue algo muy entretenido de presenciar"

Itachi se encogió de hombros y dijo "No me agrada, se le nota a leguas la clase de persona que es. Tú lo viste, llegó con una actitud prepotente como esperando a que nos postráramos a sus pies a lamerle los zapatos como me imagino que está acostumbra a que suceda"

Sasori volvió a reír y después dijo "Pero se casará con tu hermano… tendrás que soportarla el resto de su vida"

La puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez entró una joven de cabello marrón largo y de ojos verdes. Tenía una cara bonita que en ese momento tenía una expresión de molestia. Ella miró a Itachi y le dijo "¿Quién diablos es esa pelirroja cuatro ojos que me acaba de preguntar si soy una de las sirvientas y quiere que le lleve un cóctel al jacuzzi?"

"Tu nueva concuña" respondió Sasori riéndose de nuevo "Le tendrás que llevar cócteles por el resto de tu existencia, Natsumi"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Natsumi sorprendida mirando a Itachi "¿Es novia de Sasuke?"

"Prometida" gruño Itachi "Por desgracia y… no es que no me agrade tu presencia sabes que te adoro, pero ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Faltan como tres horas para que acabe el trabajo"

"A ver a Sakura, Mikoto-san me llamó y pedí permiso para salir" respondió Natsumi encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo por las palabras de Itachi, pues rara vez le decía que la quería a pesar de llevar casi un año de casados.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke observó conteniendo la ira y frustración de ver a Sakura hablando tan naturalmente con Sasori; llevaban prácticamente toda la noche juntos sin haber parado de hablar ni un instante. Se encontraban en un bar que Naruto había escogido para darle la bienvenida a Sasuke y había invitado a todos sus amigos. Por alguna razón al idiota de Naruto se le había ocurrido invitar también a Sasori, a Itachi y a su esposa.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto haciéndolo apartar la mirada de Sakura, quien además se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido rojo entallado, delineando su cuerpo lo cual había hecho voltear a más de uno; su cabello lo llevaba suelto y llevaba un ligera capa de maquillaje que resaltaba asombrosamente el color de sus ojos.

"Estoy bien" contestó él tratando de parecer indiferente.

"Deberías decir la verdad" dijo Naruto después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Sasuke trató de evitar voltearla a ver

"No sé de qué hablas" gruñó Sasuke con un tono de advertencia

"Deja de huir" contestó Naruto conteniendo la exasperación "Y díselo de una buena vez, ya paso casi un mes desde que regresaste y lo único que hacen los dos es evitarse y hacerse la ley del hielo"

"No tengo nada que decirle" dijo Sasuke mirándolo con furia "Y deja de hacerme estas insinuaciones" Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí. Miró alrededor y vio que Karin estaba media borracha coqueteando con unos tipos. Con un suspiro de exasperación fue hacia ella "Karin tenemos que irnos"

"Hahaha… este de aquí… es mi prometido ¿Pueden creerlo?" rió Karin al verlo y los otros, en el mismo estado que ella rieron también.

Sasuke torció los ojos exasperado y tomó a Karin de un brazo levantándola de su asiento, quien se tambaleó levemente "Vámonos"

"Sasuke-kun, como siempre tan lindo" dijo Karin divertida y Sasuke resistió la tentación de darle unas cachetadas para que se le bajara el alcohol. Sasuke comenzó a arrastrar a Karin hacia la salida pero esta se resistía "Vamos Sasuke-kun, hay que quedarnos un poco más" Sasuke la miró duramente diciéndole claramente que no "De acuerdo… me iré sin decir nada más si me das un beso"

Sasuke volvió a torcer los ojos. De verás que no sabía qué estaba pensando cuando le pidió matrimonio a la pelirroja pero asintió levemente, pues un beso, pensó, no era gran sacrificio para que se fueran. Sasuke asintió y se inclinó levemente dándole un beso en los labios a Karin la cual, inesperadamente, rodeó su cuello para acercarlo más a ella. Él intentó separarse, pero Karin lo sostenía con bastante fuerza y de repente escuchó como un vaso se quebraba, lo cual sorprendió a Karin y Sasuke aprovechó para separarse.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y vio que Naruto lo miraba con furia. Fue entonces cuando volteó hacia donde Sakura había estado sentada minutos antes y vio los pedazos de vidrio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura salió apresuradamente del club. Caminó aceleradamente hacia el estacionamiento y tropezó levemente con el tacón pero de inmediato se enderezó y continuó. Trató de mantener una expresión pasiva pero las lágrimas amenazaban con escurrirse por sus ojos.

"Sakura, espera" escuchó detrás de ella. Sakura volteó y vio a Sasori mirándola preocupado "¿Estás bien?" Trató de sonreír pero no pudo, así que se limitó a asentir "¿Segura? Te fuiste de la nada y pensé que algo malo había sucedido…"

Sakura respiró hondo "E… estoy bien, es sólo que ya estoy cansada" Sakura bajó la cabeza y miró sus pies esperando a que Sasori se fuera.

"No me mientas" pidió Sasori poniendo su mano en la barbilla de ella para levantarle la cara "Odio verte así… sabes que te he amado desde hace años…"

Sakura se quedó sin habla ante esto. Siempre había sabido que Sasori la quería para algo más que amigos pero no imaginó que le fuera a decir que la amaba "Sasori yo… no sé qué decir"

"No digas nada entonces" dijo Sasori y la besó en los labios con ternura.

Sakura se quedó totalmente paralizada ante esto. Nunca nadie además de Sasuke la había besado y por alguna razón, ese beso la estaba haciendo sentir mejor aunque había un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad acompañado.

Sasori al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él profundizando el beso. Sakura decidió dejarse llevar, cerró sus ojos y cuando estaba por corresponder el beso sintió que Sasori era alejado abruptamente de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke golpeaba fuertemente a Sasori en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo "¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!?" gritó Sasori con un labio partido desde el suelo.

Sasuke no respondió y volteó a ver a Sakura con una mirada de furia que ella nunca había visto en él. Ella intentó ir hacia Sasori pero Sasuke la detuvo y antes de que pudiera protestar comenzó a arrastrarla con él hacia su coche y la metió casi a fuerzas.

Sasori se levantó rápidamente tratando de detenerlo pero Sasuke volvió a golpearlo fuertemente, subió al coche y se fue.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!?" gritaba Sakura mientras Sasuke manejaba a exceso de velocidad "¡Déjame ir! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Y por dios maneja con cuidado!"

Sasuke no escuchaba lo que ella decía pues la furia no le permitía pensar bien. Durante el camino medio oía los gritos de Sakura y hasta que llegaron a la Mansión Uchiha fue cuando bajo la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo en el garaje.

"¡Al fin!" gritó Sakura y trató de abrir la puerta pero aún tenía el seguro. Se volteó furiosa "¡Ábreme ahora mismo o te juro que llamaré a la policía!" él seguía sin responder y ella en su enojo levantó la mano y la dirigió hacia la cara de Sasuke pero él le detuvo la cachetada y volteó a verla con furia.

"¿Qué diablos crees que hacía zorreando con ese tipo?" dijo Sasuke duramente sin soltarle la mano

"¡Suéltame!" gritó Sakura "¡Y no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no haga!"

"¡Me importa cuando se trata de que estas vendiéndote como puta!" gritó Sasuke de vuelta sin pensar pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y le soltó la mano

Sakura lo miró en shock, pues nunca pensó que su hermano la llamaría así y entonces con la voz más fría que pudo hacer dijo "¿Ah sí? ¿Soy una puta por besar a un hombre que me gusta? Entonces… eso confirma lo que me dijiste hace años ¿no? Soy una puta nada más para jugar, tienes toda la razón" trató de controlarse

"No quise llamarte así ni ahora ni en ese entonces" dijo Sasuke en voz baja

Sakura comenzó a temblar levemente y finalmente explotó "¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE SE FUE! ¡Y AHORA REGRESAS COMO SI TE PERTENECIERA!"

"Era lo mejor" respondió Sasuke con calma

"Eres un maldito hipócrita" dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas "Te fuiste y me humillaste… y ahora vienes a… a… a tratar de repetir lo mismo y hacerme caer de nuevo en tu juego enfermo… haciéndome creer que me amas"

"Y no tienes idea de cuanto lamento haberte herido tanto" dijo Sasuke en voz baja sin poder mirarla "Y nunca mentiría acerca de mi amor por ti y…"

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó Sakura "No quiero oírlo… nunca más. Eres mi hermano y eso es lo único que serás… te vas a casar… y tendrás muchos hijos que me llamen tía. Y yo haré lo mismo… me casaré y haré mi vida aparte y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión… es muy…"

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas" interrumpió Sasuke

"Yo… yo" trató de decir Sakura aguantando la pesada mirada de su hermano "Yo no…"

Sasuke entonces volvió a interrumpirla con un beso y Sakura sintió mil emociones en aquel momento que ni siquiera intento quitarlo de encima y casi inconscientemente comenzó a responderle.

Se escucharon entonces voces cerca y Sakura de inmediato quitó a Sasuke de ella y le dio una cachetada. Él sólo la miró y sonrió, después quitó el seguro de la puerta del coche aún sonriendo. Sakura sorprendida ante esto se quedó sin habla, se dio la vuelta y salió del coche lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

Sakura tropezó levemente y luego sintió que chocó con alguien. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era su padre y su madre, quienes al parecer habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Fugaku "Pareces alterada" Fugaku volteó al frente y vio a Sasuke observándolos desde su auto.

"Estoy bien papá" dijo Sakura agradeciendo que sus padres no hubieran llegado momentos antes, pues hubieran visto a Sasuke besarla "Sólo estoy cansada… Sasuke me trajo"

"Justo quiero hablar con él" dijo Fugaku "Tu madre acaba de decirme justo del compromiso de Sasuke e iba a felicitarlo"

"Tu padre piensa que ha sido la mejor elección de su vida… tu sabes, con eso de que Karin es hija del dueño de las empresas Kodama" explicó Mikoto y Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago recordando justo lo que Itachi le había dicho unas horas antes.

"_Sakura…" llamó Itachi viendo a su hermana sentada en la cama de espaldas, ya vestida para salir._

_Sakura volteó a verlo e Itachi notó casi de inmediato la tristeza en sus ojos, la cual no había visto en ella desde que Sasuke se había ido "¿Qué pasa? Todavía falta media hora para irnos…"_

"_Sólo… sólo venía a decirte que espero que no te sientas mal por lo de Karin" dijo Itachi sintiéndose incómodo por traer el tema a luz._

"_No me importa lo que haga con su vida… si la quiere eso es lo que importa ¿no?" contestó Sakura tratando de parecer indiferente_

"_Sakura… sólo venía a decirte que es muy probable que nuestro padre tome este matrimonio demasiado bien… sólo quiero que te prepares para eso" explicó Itachi mirando detenidamente a su hermana._

"_Ya te dije que lo olvidé" respondió Sakura tajantemente con un tono que daba a entender que no discutiría más de eso._

_Itachi la observó unos momentos y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Sakura escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Le rompía el corazón saber que sus padres aprobaban la relación con Karin y que nunca la aprobarían con ella. Lloró un poco más y después decidió no pensar en ello. Se levantó y salió del cuarto, no sin antes retocarse un poco el maquillaje que se había corrido por las lágrimas._

* * *

Sé que apesto por tardarme tanto. Podría decirles mil excusas y probablemente me odien de todas formas u_u. Espero les guste este capítulo, sé que quieren una reconciliación pronta de Sasuke y Sakura pero no va a ser tan fácil.

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esto y dejar reviews, ya son 200… nunca esperé tener tantos. Sé que no los contestó nunca pero tengan por seguro que los amo mucho y tomo en cuenta todos los comentarios que me hacen.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS.**

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

"_Nunca lo voy a aceptar Sasuke y más vale que tú sí puedas aceptar eso"_

"_Pues tu acepta que nunca podré verla con otro hombre que no sea yo"_

"_Si es en serio que piensas decirle la verdad y estar con ella teme… entonces te ayudaré"_

"_Gracias… dobe"_


	10. Annahme

**DIE****SE LIEBE IST EINE SÜNDE**

**この恋は****罪 ****(KONO KOI WA TSUMI)**

**THIS LOVE IS A SIN**

**ESTE AMOR ES UN PECADO**

Naruto no me pertenece.

**ANNAHME**

**受諾 ****(Judaku)**

**Acceptance**

**Aceptación**

Itachi observaba distraídamente desde la cama como Natsumi cepillaba su largo cabello sentada frente al espejo y dejó salir un suspiro. Ante esto, Natsumi dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Itachi "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada" dijo Itachi

Natsumi se levantó y se sentó al lado de Itachi en la cama "Sabes que no tiene caso mentirme, siempre te descubro, así que ya dime que pasa" Itachi miró a Natsumi, se irguió levemente y atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos. El beso fue adquiriendo fuerza e Itachi estaba por recostarse sobre su esposa en cuanto ella rompió el beso "No me intentes distraer, esa ya me la sé"

"Contigo no se puede" dijo Itachi suprimiendo una sonrisa. Después de todo, precisamente por esa habilidad de no caer bajo sus encantos tan fácilmente y de retarlo era lo que había hecho que se enamorara de ella. Itachi volvió a recostarse dejándose caer "Sólo me preocupa Sasuke… no me agrada para nada Karin, eso es todo"

Natsumi alzó una ceja "Bueno eso no es novedad… ¿Seguro que eso es todo?" Itachi no le respondió y ella rendida soltó un leve suspiro "Está bien pues, no me digas, pero si lo averiguo por otros medios no te vayas a enojar ¿eh?"

Itachi siguió sin responder y tan solo cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Natsumi lo miró y se preguntó por enésima vez como hacia para aguantar a Itachi en esas ocasiones en que se negaba a decirle las cosas que le preocupaban, aunque aún así no lo cambiaría por nada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Frentona si tanto te preocupa ve a verlo" dijo Ino exasperada por escuchar a su amiga suspirar por enésima vez

"¿Y si está enojado conmigo?" respondió Sakura nerviosa mirando distraídamente un cuadro clínico de un paciente

"Ay por dios, ¡El hombre te adora!" Ino la miró y le quitó el cuadro de las manos "Sakura… no es tu culpa que Sasuke siga…" Ino pensó las palabras detenidamente "En su acto y que este intentando jalarte de nuevo" Ino se sintió incómoda después de esto, ya que no era un tema que le gustara discutir a ninguna de ellas. Aún recordaba la noche de hace cuatro años cuando supo más de lo que le hubiera gustado de los gemelos Uchiha.

_Sakura llegó a casa de Ino totalmente empapada y llorando silenciosamente. Tocó varias veces hasta que su rubia amiga abrió la puerta y abrió sus ojos azules de par en par en cuanto vio el estado de su amiga._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Ino asustada._

_Sakura no respondió y en lugar de eso se lanzó en los brazos de Ino sollozando fuertemente y dijo entre sollozos "¿P-puedo… q-quedarme ésta noche?"_

"_Sabes que sí" respondió Ino regresándole el abrazo._

_Ino tomó a Sakura por un brazo y entraron a la casa, después Ino cerró la puerta._

"_Gracias" murmuró levemente Sakura. Ino acababa de traerle una taza de chocolate caliente y una toalla para que se secara. Había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar de Ino y miraba sin prestar atención el programa de variedades que estaban pasando._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó de nuevo Ino pero Sakura permaneció callada con la vista fija hacia en el televisor "Sakura en serio, me estas asustando…"_

"_Ino… prométeme que… que me escucharás hasta el final por favor" pidió Sakura e Ino asintió y espero a que Sakura comenzara a hablar de nuevo "Yo…" suspiró hondamente y continuó "Creo que estoy enamorada de Sasuke"_

_Ino se quedó boquiabierta ante esto y estaba por comenzar a hablar pero la mirada dura de Sakura le hizo recordar su promesa y con mucho esfuerzo contuvo todo lo que quería decir en el momento. Sakura le contó todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses y a Ino le sorprendió no haberlo notado (después de todo, no por nada era una reconocida chismosa en la escuela). Después de varios minutos Sakura concluyó su historia e Ino, en lugar de sentirse asqueada por el asunto del incesto como en un principio, se sintió indignada por la última parte._

"_Pues sabes que, Sasuke es un cobarde" dijo Ino "Jugar así con su propia hermana…" Ino abrazó a Sakura, quien había comenzado a llorar de nuevo "Pero mira, todo se regresa y ya veras que se arrepentirá por haberte hecho esto"_

"_Ino" sollozó Sakura "Me siento tan avergonzada… todo lo que hice… creyendo que era verdad… no puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso"_

"_Ay, Sakura a todas nos pasa" dijo Ino_

"_Pero no con un hermano y menos un gemelo" sollozó de nuevo Sakura e Ino decidió no responder ante este verídico hecho._

"_Mira frentona, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees" dijo Ino en cuanto Sakura se hubo calmado un poco "Y el tiempo lo cura todo, en unos meses te olvidarás de él ni se diga en cuatro años en que, gracias a dios, desaparecerá de tu vida"_

_Sakura sonrió débilmente y asintió, deseando con todas su fuerzas que lo que le decía Ino fuera verdad._

"Tienes razón cerda" dijo finalmente Sakura "Iré a verlo ahora"

"Así me gusta frentuda" dijo Ino con una sonrisa "Buena suerte" Sakura le sonrió de vuelta y salió del pequeño consultorio hacia el elevador. Marcó el piso número seis y al llegar y salir, caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta con el letrero que decía 'Akasuna no Sasori – Cirugía Plástica'.

Sakura tocó la puerta y esperó nerviosa. Momentos después el rostro de Sasori estaba frente a ella. Sasori tenía una mejilla morada que se veía aún hinchada y dolorosa, pero él al verla le sonrió ampliamente "¡Sakura! Es la primera vez que vienes a visitarme a mi oficina, pasa"

Sakura entró a la oficina de Sasori y él cerró la puerta. Era una oficina amplia con varias estanterías llenas de libros de medicina, un escritorio con una computadora encima, tres sillones y varias plantas. Sakura lo miró y después hizo una reverencia "Te pido una disculpa por lo que sucedió el sábado"

Sasori la miró sorprendido y de inmediato la tomó por los hombros y la enderezó "Sakura esto no fue tu culpa, por favor no hagas esto"

Sakura levantó la mirada y sus ojos se fueron hacia el golpe en la cara de Sasori "Ay, Sasori… de verdad lo lamento… me siento tan apenada por las acciones de mi hermano, no sé que le paso… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?"

"Tú lo dijiste, tu hermano" dijo Sasori con una sonrisa "Él es el que debería venir a disculparse y si tan mal te sientes y quieres compensarme… me honraría que me acompañaras a cenar esta noche"

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió "Me encantaría"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sin prestar atención a ni una sola palabra que le decía la pelirroja acerca de los arreglos de la boda, la mente de Sasuke comenzó a divagar hacia su hermana y trató de contener una sonrisa al recordar la noche del sábado. No es que estuviera orgulloso de haber golpeado a Sasori (aunque se había sentido muy bien) y aún estaba molesto con que el hombre hubiera besado a Sakura; pero lo sucedido en el coche había sido suficiente para que la esperanza renaciera en él.

"¿Sasuke-kun me estás oyendo?" interrumpió la chirriante voz de Karin y Sasuke regresó a la realidad. Estaban con una organizadora de bodas muy prestigiada viendo que flores pondrían en las mesas. Sasuke le tomó unos segundos recordar porque estaba allí y la organizadora lo miró con desaprobación, mas Sasuke la ignoró.

"No" respondió Sasuke sinceramente y Karin frunció el entrecejo molesta

"¿Podrías al menos prestar más interés a la boda?" reclamó Karin y al ver que Sasuke no respondía continuó "Al menos dime una fecha y yo organizo todo lo demás"

"Señor Uchiha" dijo la organizadora. Era una mujer de edad, aproximadamente unos 50, muy bien arreglada que miraba a Sasuke con inmensa desaprobación "Debería mostrar más interés, este es un día muy especial que estará en la memoria de ambos como algo hermoso y lo mínimo que puede hacer es ayudar. Me parece muy frívolo y egoísta de su parte el dejarle todo a su prometida, quien claramente está haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Esto dice mucho de su relación como pareja y de cómo será su vida como casados"

El Uchiha miró a Karin "Elige tú" dijo Sasuke con indiferencia "Sólo me salí del trabajo porque dijiste que era importante, será mejor que me vaya" miró entonces a la organizadora "Y a usted se le paga sólo por organizar la boda acorde a como nosotros lo pidamos, no por dar opiniones acerca de mi relación"

Sasuke salió rápidamente del lugar bajo la mirada de ambas mujeres sin darle la oportunidad a Karin y a la organizadora de reclamarle más cosas. La calle estaba abarrotada de gente y Sasuke maldijo, pues odiaba las aglomeraciones. Miró hacia la tienda para asegurarse que Karin no lo estuviera siguiendo y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado su coche.

Llegando al estacionamiento se subió a su coche, arrancó, pagó y salió. Manejó por las calles y maldijo de nuevo, esta vez al exasperante tráfico. Prendió la radio más pronto la apagó de nuevo, pues no había nada que le gustara. El tráfico finalmente comenzó a avanzar y Sasuke manejó rápidamente de vuelta a la Mansión Uchiha con su mente divagando hacia su hermana inconscientemente.

Unos minutos después Sasuke ya se encontraba estacionando su coche en la cochera y entró rápidamente a la casa y fue recibido por su madre, quien se veía extrañamente feliz.

"¡Sasuke!" exclamó ella con un sonrisa en cuanto lo vio "No pensé que llegaras tan temprano, pensé que tardarías más con la organizadora" Mikoto miró tras de él "¿Y Karin?"

"Karin se quedó hablando con ella… eh tú sabes son cosas más para mujeres… cosas en que los hombres no podemos interferir" inventó Sasuke para explicar la ausencia de su prometida

"Oh… entonces supongo que no llegará a cenar" dijo Mikoto y Sasuke sólo asintió ausentemente "Bueno, ya está lista la cena ve ya. Iré por Itachi y Natsumi"

Sasuke miró a su madre extrañado "¿Sakura no ha llegado? Pensé que hoy sólo tenía turno en la mañana"

"Ah eso…" dijo Mikoto y luego río con una sonrisa pícara que no le agradó a su hijo "Te lo diré en la cena"

Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento mas decidió escuchar a su madre y se dirigió al comedor y se sentó. Momentos después llegó el resto de la familia y los sirvientes sirvieron la cena. Itachi estaba sentado entre Sasuke y Fugaku, mientras que Mikoto se encontraba entre su esposo y Natsumi.

"¿Cómo va la nueva campaña Itachi?" comenzó Fugaku la conversación, como siempre, de trabajo con su hijo mayor.

"Aún estamos en eso, estamos haciendo un estudio de mercado" contestó Itachi

"Oh vamos no hablen ahora de trabajo" dijo Mikoto "Hablemos de otra cosa…"

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke aprovechando la interrupción de su madre. Todos lo miraron e Itachi lo miró con advertencia en su mirada, mas Sasuke lo ignoro "Es raro que no venga a cenar con todos"

Mikoto volvió reír "Ah eso… lo que pasa es que tuvo una cita con Sasori"

"¿Con Sasori?" dijo Fugaku sorprendido "Mmm… supongo que no está mal, después de todo es un buen partido y es digno de un Uchiha, además que…" El ruido de un vaso romperse se escuchó y Fugaku se detuvo

"¡Sasuke!" exclamó Mikoto asustada. Sasuke al principio no comprendió hasta que sintió su mano derecha arder en dolor. Volteó y vio que sin querer había tronado con la mano el vaso de vidrio, y ahora su mano estaba completamente sangrada "Ven conmigo, te vendaré la mano"

Sasuke se levantó "No es necesario" su madre estaba por protestar pero él continuó "Lo haré yo, Sakura me enseñó a limpiar heridas, no te preocupes por mí"

Bajo la mirada atónita de todos, Sasuke salió del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño con la mano palpitándole de dolor. Una vez allí abrió la llave y se mojó la mano para lavar la sangre. Una vez disipada, puso ver los pequeños pedazos de vidrio encajados en su piel. Sacó entonces un botiquín del lavabo y con unas pinzas comenzó a sacarse con dolor y torpeza los pedazos de vidrio con la mano izquierda. Justo cuando terminó de sacarse la última pieza escuchó que tocaban la puerta

"Madre, te dije que no te preocuparas puedo hacerlo sólo" dijo Sasuke

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero no vengo a ver si estás bien" le contestó la voz de Itachi

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sasuke mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor en cuanto se puso alcohol en la mano

La puerta se abrió e Itachi entró sin más. Itachi miró a su hermano sentado sobre la taza torpemente vendando su mano. Pensó en ayudarle pero decidió no hacerlo y en lugar de eso lo observó hasta que terminó

"¿Qué fue ese espectáculo?" preguntó Itachi

"No fue ningún espectáculo, fue un accidente no quería mutilarme la mano, te lo aseguro" respondió Sasuke lo más fríamente posible

"Se necesita bastante fuerza para romper un vaso así…" dijo Itachi alzando una ceja

"Pues no me medí" respondió Sasuke sin mirar a Itachi

"Sasuke más vale que te controles" dijo Itachi decidiendo dejar los rodeos "¿Crees que nadie se dio cuenta de que te pusiste así porque Sakura salió con Sasori?"

"Eso no es tu asunto" contestó Sasuke levantándose de la taza y saliendo del baño pasando de largo de su hermano

"Nunca lo voy a aceptar Sasuke y más vale que tú sí puedas aceptar eso" dijo Itachi sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

Sasuke se volteó levemente y miró la nuca de su hermano "Pues tú acepta que nunca podré verla con otro hombre que no sea yo"

Itachi se volteó bruscamente con furia "¡Sasuke entiende de una vez por todas del daño que puedes provocar! ¡No puedo creer lo imbécil y egoísta que eres! ¡Prefieres arruinarle la vida a Sakura contigo a tu lado a dejarla ser feliz con Sasori a su lado!"

Sasuke no se pudo contener y con su mano lastimada le soltó un puñetazo a Itachi en la cara, haciéndolo tambalear. Sasuke volvió a sentir dolor en su mano y vio como la venda se tornaba roja

"Mierda" maldijo Sasuke y miró a su hermano quien se estaba tapando su labio sangrante con una mano. Sasuke entonces se dio la vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sintió que su corazón casi se salía de su cuerpo cuando, mientras estaba preparándose para tomar una buena siesta, sonó el timbre. Recuperándose un poco, escuchó como el timbre era tocado de nuevo repetitivamente. Naruto se levantó del sofá donde ya se había acomodado y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a maldecir a quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a despertarlo. Quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta para ver a su pelinegro mejor amigo parado frente a él

"¿Teme tienes idea de lo que…?" comenzó Naruto su queja pero se detuvo al ver la cara de su mejor amigo. El usualmente bien peinado cabello de Sasuke estaba totalmente desaliñado y estaba más pálido de lo normal, además de que su mano derecha estaba empapada en sangre "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te atacaron?"

"Sólo… déjame entrar" respondió Sasuke sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y sin mirar a Naruto.

"Sí entra… te ayudaré con la mano…" dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo entrara.

Una vez dentro Naruto se dirigió rápidamente al baño y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Regresó a la sala y vio a su amigo sentado en el sofá quitándose las vendas ensangrentadas con una mueca de dolor. Naruto se sentó frente a él y terminó de quitarle las vendas, una vez que estas yacían en el suelo, Naruto observó las múltiples cortadas en la mano, alzó una ceja y miró a Sasuke.

"Rompí un vaso con la mano" respondió Sasuke honestamente

"¿Lo cual se debe a…?"

"A nada" dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo, pero momentos después lo miró y vio la cara de incredulidad de Naruto y maldijo por dentro, pues el rubio lo conocía demasiado bien y no podía mentirle "Sakura salió en una cita con Sasori ¿contento?"

Naruto pasó de incredulidad a exasperación y dijo "Teme, odio decírtelo pero tú eres el que se trajo todo esto a sí mismo"

"No me lo tienes que decir, eso ya lo sé" admitió Sasuke desviando de nuevo la mirada

"Le mentiste y le rompiste el corazón por según tú protegerla… pero ahora que tal vez no necesita más que la protejas sigues mintiéndole e hiriéndola" continuó Naruto mientras limpiaba con alcohol las heridas y Sasuke soltaba un gemido de dolor

"Dobe… quiero decirle la verdad" dijo Sasuke después de un largo silencio en el que Naruto ya había terminado de vendarle la mano correctamente "Pero es que… siempre hay algo que me detiene…"

"¿Qué te detiene? ¿Tus padres? ¿Itachi? No me digas que Karin…" inquirió Naruto esperando que esta última no fuera la razón

Sasuke sonrió tristemente "Siempre han sido ellos los que me han detenido, pensé que no me importaba pero… pero hoy vi la felicidad de mi madre al ver que Sakura al fin salía con alguien… el orgullo de mi padre por mi matrimonio y… y vi que no era capaz de quitarles esa felicidad… si estoy con Sakura y ellos se enteran esa felicidad se irá. Pero… no soy capaz de verla con otro hombre… el solo hecho de pensarlo me hace sentir una furia incontrolable…"

Naruto miró sorprendido a Sasuke, pues era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos "Teme… ¿sabes? A veces… a veces no queda otra opción más que ser egoísta. Si todos viviéramos pendientes de lo que los demás quieren de nosotros entonces nunca haremos lo que nosotros verdaderamente queremos y seremos siempre infelices, arrepintiéndonos de todo lo que no hicimos por miedo a decepcionar y herir a los demás… así que… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien miró sorprendido a Naruto. Nunca le habían preguntado qué era lo que él quería, pues siempre hizo lo que tenía que hacer y lo hacía porque sabía que tenía que. Jamás había hecho lo que verdaderamente quería al 100% pensando en las consecuencias que ello traería. Sasuke entonces soltó una pequeña risa y dijo "Quiero estar con ella… quiero decirle la verdad… no estoy seguro de nada en este momento más que de eso. No sé si sea lo correcto, no sé qué consecuencias traerá, no sé de verás si sea egoísta o buena idea pero… de lo único que estoy seguro y no dudo en lo más mínimo es que quiero estar con ella"

Naruto sonrió esta vez ampliamente "Si es en serio que piensas decirle la verdad y estar con ella teme… entonces te ayudaré"

Sasuke, por primera vez en cuatro años y a otra persona que no fuera Sakura, sonrió sinceramente. Naruto pensó en pellizcarse en ese momento al ver esto, pues pensó que debía estar soñando "Gracias… dobe"

* * *

Sé que me odian, que no merezco su perdón y todo lo demás… me disculpo nuevamente. He tenido este capítulo listo desde hace tiempo pero entré a la universidad y de repente parece que ya no tengo tiempo de nada, además de que he tenido muchos problemas personales, pero bueno… podría prometerles el próximo capítulo pronto pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de cuando lo vaya a poner :S

Los quiero y mil, mil, mil gracias por sus reviews, tomó en cuenta todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"_Siempre te quise y te mentí aquella vez… no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió decirte eso"_

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"_

"_Porque tenía miedo y… y una parte de mí nunca quiso aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti"_

"_Tengo algo que hará portada"_

"_¿Ah sí? ¿De quién?"_

"_De los gemelos Uchiha… oh sí, esos Uchiha"_


End file.
